Por tí
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Happy de paseo por el parque, Natsu y Happy se aburren como siempre , y deciden ir a la feria, pero antes de poder salir de un problema se meten con otro. Unos magos bravucones que llegan a ofender a cualquier sin importar quien sea, Natsu, Fairy Tail... e incluso a hasta la mismisima Lucy... ¿podra Natsu contra los bravucones, solo para defender a Lucy? Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien… y comenzamos de nuevo, con mi segundo fanfic, la cual ahora que les voy entregar, será NaLu, habrá roces, (No se hagan la idea pervertidos/das), yo supongo alguno que otro chiste, y mucha acción, y escenas ¡NaLu!**

**Bueno, la temática es simple, como siempre, no se confundan si creen que todo es la historia, como mínimo la primera historia la cual es una adaptación solo contiene cuatro paginas, y lo que sigue, es la historia original, (por si desean leerlo, y puedan observar que tan diferente es en realidad), que son como mínimo seis paginas. Y no es obligatorio que lo lean, solo lo subo para 'comparar'. Y la adaptación termina cuando diga 'hasta aquí la primera parte'. Y sin mas que añadir a leer, espero os guste.**

* * *

"_**Por ti".**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

En un parque del centro de la ciudad Magnolia, cierta maga celestial, de cabellera rubia y cuerpo curvilíneo, realizaba un paseo en una pequeña plaza junto con cierto chico peli rosa, alias el mejor Dragon Slayer de fuego de Fairy Tail, y un pequeño Exceed azul. Con la idea de descansar de una larga semana de duras misiones, y del precipitado barullo de siempre del gremio de magos de la misma ciudad.

—Natsu: "¡Ahhhhh, esto es aburridooooo!". —Expresando con la boca expulsando fuego hacía el cielo—. "¡Lucy! ¡¿Que diablos estamos haciendo aquí?" —Acercando su rostro a la de ella, y escupiendo fuego encima de su persona. Mientras ella con una gotita detrás de la nuca le miraba con indiferencia.

—Happy: "Si, Lucy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?, esto es aburrido". —Con expresión de cansancio, o aburrimiento.

—Lucy: "¿Ah?, ¿que tiene de malo hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando, que no sea ir de misión en misión, pescar, entrar 'sin permiso' a mi habitación, o estar en el gremio?" —Remarcando las palabras 'sin permiso'—. "Además, esto es mucho más divertido".

—Natsu: "¡No, esto es aburrido Lucy, es más divertido estar en tu casa y jugar solo contigo!" —Gritando aseguradamente.

—Happy: "Si Lucy, solo contigo". —Asegurando.

—Lucy: "¡O se calman, o les doy un golpe a cada uno!" —Con cierta aura asesina y un puño cerrado. Fastidiada de la conducta de sus nakamas.

—Natsu y Happy: "A-aye". —Muy temerosos por la Lucy 'mala'.

—Lucy: "Ahhhhh… esta bien, ¿A dónde quieren ir?" —Siendo complaciente.

—Natsu y Happy: "Ah…"

—Lucy:" Donde sea, menos a mi habitación". —Afirmando de brazos cruzados y una expresión de 'mas les vale que no se justo ahí' en su rostro.

—Happy: "Ah… ya se Natsu, ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria?" —Opino el pequeño exceed sobre volando alrededor de su compañero.

—Natsu: "¿A la feria Happy?"

—Lucy: "Ah, que buena idea Happy. Vamos Natsu, la feria es muy divertida, tienen juegos, comida, atracciones, y mucho mas". —Convincente.

—Happy: "Y pescado Natsuuuuu". —Haciéndose agua a la boca.

—Natsu: "Ah, esta bien…" —Sin mas que hacer. Convencido.

—Lucy y Happy: "Aye". —Afirmaron al unísono.

—Lucy: "Vamos Natsu". —Dijo tomando de la mano al chico, y tirando de él hacia en dirección a la entrada del parque muy animadamente sin mirar al frente. Lo cual hizo que impactara contra algo… o más bien alguien. Ocasionando que Natsu cayera en el duro suelo, y se golpeara con Lucy en la cabeza, para después caer encima de este, en su regazo. Con Happy detrás de ellos.

—Happy: "Natsuuuu, Lucyyyyy… ¿están bien?" —Preocupado por sus nakamas.

—Natsu: "Au, si, eso dolió… Lucy, ¿estas bien?" —Sobándose los glúteos, y frente.

—Lucy: "Si, estoy bien… gracias". —También sobándose, solo que ella la parte posterior de su nuca. Propinándole una dulce y brillante sonrisa. Sin percatarse de la situación.

—Voz: "¿Ah?… ah, oh, lo siento…" —Pronuncio una voz lastimera de la de un chico, con fuerza y gran vivaz. Interrumpiendo tal escena. Entregando una mano de ayuda para la chica.

—Lucy: "¿Ah?..., no, yo lo siento, fue mi culpa, no mire por donde iba. Jeje". —Aceptando la ayuda del chico y levantándose, mientras el peli rosa solo se levantaba de un salto. Y el exceed como siempre se metía en todo.

—Happy: "Natsu mira, Lucy esta coqueteando con un chico enfrente de nosotros, creo que se guuuussssstaaaaaan". —Con su típica y maliciosa voz, retorciendo su lengua, con sus pequeñas patitas en su boca.

—Natsu: "¿Eh?, ¿coqueteando, que es eso?" —Con un gran signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

—Happy: "Hay Natsu, me sorprende tu nivel de ignorancia". —Muy decepcionado de su amigo.

—Lucy: "E-eso no es cierto Happy… y-yo no hago esas cosas". —Quien había escuchado perfectamente al gato alado. Sonrojándose, intentando atrapar al gato volador.

—Happy: "Ahhh… Natsu ayúdame, Lucy quiere hacer cosas malas conmigo". —Huyendo de Lucy, flotando, con la rubia detrás de él persiguiéndole.

—Lucy: "E-eso no es cierto… ¡y-ya cállate gato!" —Corriendo detrás del exceed sin esperanza alguna de conseguirlo.

—Natsu: "AJAJAJAJA, vamos Happy huye… tu puedes Lucy, atrápalo". —Riendo a grandes carcajadas, y animando extrañamente a ambos nakamas.

—Chico: "¿Eh?" —El chico peli negro quedo extrañado ante aquellos tres individuos que por una extraña razón se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de ellos—. "O-oigan… ¿todo este bien?"

—Lucy, Natsu y Happy: "¿Eh?…" —Extrañados se detuvieron de tal forma como se encontraban, Lucy atrapando al exceed, Natsu dejando de reír, y Happy siendo atrapado.

—Lucy: "Ah, si, si, no se preocupen todo esta bien. Ejejeje". —Asegurando, mientras estiraba fuertemente las mejillas de Happy, y este pedía ayuda.

—Happy: "Aaaayuuudaaaaaa… Naaaaatsuuuuuuu…" —Mientras aquel chico examinaba con detalle a la Heartfillia. En detalle, refiriéndose a su grandioso cuerpo. Cuyo bonito rostro como la de un ángel resaltaba en detalle, brazos y piernas blancas como la nieve, y busto lleno.

—Chico: "Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que es lo que tenemos aquí?… oye Vólst, mira que es lo que tenemos justo aquí". —Volviendo su mirada hacía el único chico con camisa oscura como su aura, de brazos cruzados, con una mirada que expresaba, 'aléjate, si no deseas comprobar que tan rudo soy, mejor ni te acerques', bajo un flequillo. Y que este solo ladeo la cabeza hacia alguien más, cuando de pronto, otro chico con camisa clara se acercó petulante hacia donde él chico 'informante' replicaba. Y este le preguntaba '_qué diablos pasaba aquí_'.

—Chico: "Mira Herll, mira que tenemos aquí…" —Con cierto toque de malicia ahora en su voz.

—Herll: "Vaya, vaya, vaya… hola preciosa, dime… ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tu, con un sujeto como este?" —Burlándose pomposamente del peli rosa. Mientras este solo arqueaba una ceja ignorantemente.

—Lucy: "Hmph… nada que les interese tontos". —Cruzándose de brazos, ignorando tal comentario estúpido del chico petulante.

—Herll: "Oye, oye… no sea tan arrogante linda".

—Lucy: "¡¿A quien llamas arrogante? ¡¿Natsu, escuchasteis lo que me dijo este imbécil?… ¿ah?" —Le grito a su nakama para que de alguna forma él corresponda por ella, sin embargo, se llevo la sorpresa de que cierto pequeño exceed, trataba de explicar de forma convencida al Dragon Slayer de que significaba 'coquetear'—. "¡NATSU!"

—Natsu: "¿Ah?… lo siento Lucy, estaba hablando con Happy, Jejeje…" —Y entonces comenzó a ser reprendido por su amiga rubia, como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratara. Pero inesperadamente fueron interrumpidos por una fría y seria voz.

—Vólst: "Oye, ¿tu quien eres?" —Con su tranquila y serena voz, el líder del grupo opto por hacer su entrada triunfal, apareciendo de entre su grupo, interesado por saber quien era él chico con extraña aura animada.

—Natsu: "¿Eh?… ¿yo?" —Aun si percatarse de la situación—. "Yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel… y ella es Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia, y el Happy, solo Happy…" —Auto presentándose eufóricamente así mismo, y sus nakamas.

—Vólst: "Ah, así que ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail". —Impresionado e inesperado a la vez por la noticia.

—Natsu: "Si, así es, exactamente… mira Lucy, nos conocen". —De nuevo orgullosamente. Volviéndose a su amiga que se acercaba muy lentamente hacia él, para después ocultarse temerosamente entre su espalada del chico.

—Herll: "Pero por supuesto que los conocemos. Pero si son magos del gremio más, más… más inútil que eh visto en todo Fiore. Jajaja…" —Con burlona voz, interrumpiendo ahora de su parte a su 'líder'.

—Natsu: "¡¿Qué dijisteis?" —Sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza por aquel insulto. Apretando un amenazador puño enfrente del chico, y este sin la mínima señal de miedo. Y el Dragon Slayer comenzaba a arden en llamas, literalmente.

—Lucy: "O-oye Natsu, c-cálmate…" —Intento calmar a su nakama para que no ocurrieran mas problemas—. "M-mejor vámonos, ¿si?" —Tirando del brazo del chico con ayuda de Happy para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, y alejarse de esa banda de bravucones, y delincuentes. Pero sin embargo, los insultos no cesaron.

—Grupos de chicos: "¡Vamos, vamos, por que no se quedan y nos demuestran que tan fuerte son! … ¡una pelea, nada mas, solo una!… ¡con eso demostraran si es cierto que son tan fuertes!". —todo bajo la autorización de Vólst. Mientras Lucy y Happy ignoraban sus comentarios burlones, y sobrepasados de tema, menos Natsu.

—Herll: "¡Vamos Dragneel!, ¡según tu y tu equipo de mierda pueden hacerlo, vamos!" —Ignorado. Continuaron su marcha caminando normalmente tomados de las manos como cual pareja de enamorados, y un gato azul flotando encima de ellos—. "¡Vamos Dragneel!, ¡sé que puedes!, ¡¿o es que tienes miedo maldita gallina?" —Y ya saben cual irritado estaba Natsu, hasta que…—. "¡Bueno si no puedes tu solo, siempre puedes ayudarte con tu… estúpida amiguita rubia!". —Y esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, suficiente para hacer detener a cierto chico peli rosa con ahora cierta aura fría surgiendo alrededor de él, a lo que su amiga solo atino a decir.

—Lucy: "D-déjalos, solo son un grupo de idiotas, no valen la pena, vámonos, que tal si… agh…". —pero antes de que continuara, Natsu ya había comenzado a caminar hacia ese grupo de mal nacidos, que habían agregado ese ultimo e innecesario comentario.

—Herll: "Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero parece que he dado en el blanco… jajaja". —Exclamo orgulloso, y hubiera continuado, si no fuera por que tenía frente a frente el rostro serio, y enfurecido del conocido Dragon Slayer, denotando un par de ojos inyectados de sangre y arrugada nariz casi similar del modo en que parece un asesino a sangre fría. Y sorpresivamente lo tomaba del cuello casi estrangulándolo. Y el resto del grupo hubiera anticipado en a ayudarlo, sino fuera por que fueron interrumpidos después de recibir una orden directa de su 'líder'

—Natsu: "Puedes insultarme tanto como puedas, e insultar a mi gremio todo lo que quieras… pero con Lucy, con Lucy… nunca te metas… ¿me entendiste?" —Gruño en su rostro expulsando grandes cantidades de saliva al rostro del chico, con una gruesa voz seria, fría, y más que nada muerta, a todo pulmón, acompañado de grandes exaltaciones. Mientras tanto, cierta chica rubia presenciaba de tal escena desde otro lado con asombro.

—Lucy: "Natsu…" —Dijo por lo bajo. Siendo presente de algo que había presenciado varias veces, de la cuales era que alguien la defendiera… 'realmente'. Sin recibir nada cambio.

—Happy: "Le guuuuustassssssss". —Retorció adrede su lengua Happy, para burlarse de la maga.

—Lucy: "C-cállate". —Sentencio nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba como cual tomate.

— Natsu: "¡Si tanto desean una pelea, la tendrán…! ¡Vamos!… ataquen si es que pueden". —Amenazante insistiendo con sus manos ordenando 'que vengan', seguro de si mismo.

—Lucy: "¡Happy… ve rápido y pide ayuda al gremio!" —Ordeno con un ademan la chica rubia al gato, tras ver como se tornaba la situación aparentemente—. "¡Rápido!"

—Happy: "¡Aye sir!" —Correspondió el pequeño exceed, para después salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el mencionado sitio. Y mientras esperaba la misma rubia que llegara aquel gato azul de inmediato, con la orden que le había sentenciado antes de que la situación llegue de mal, en peor.

* * *

**Bueno. Hasta aquí la primera parte de yo supongo dos, o tres partes, no lo sé ni yo aun xD. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Espero le gustara, si no pues ya saben donde reclamar :P. y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo, y ya saben, lo que sigue es la historia original.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**A continuación, se viene lo que es la historia original, y no me hago responsable si le gusto o no les gusto solo por ser fanáticos del NaLu, jajaja.**

* * *

**X.X. Por ti.**

En un parque del centro de la Seantlentd, una chica de hermoso vestido cortó blanco, con algunas partes de azul cielo, ojos claros, cabello platinado sujetado por una cinta azul, y un grandioso cuerpo, es Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt. Y un chico castaño, de camisa azul claro, un pantalón oscuro, y torneado cuerpo, es Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck, que por el sendero de dicho parque, caminaban sofisticadamente muy juntos, animadamente sujetados de los brazos. Ella del costado derecho, (con un paraguas de tonos muy claros para la lluvia, para contrarrestar los rayos del sol), y él del costado izquierdo, sin nada en particular. Visitaban de 'rutina' el parque familiar 'Sarber', que desde un principio en que se conocieron lo visitaban cada vez que podía, solo cuando sus vidas privadas y casi profesionales no les demandaban arrasar con una base Inter, robar cierto elemento 'X', o rescatar a quien quiera que lo necesitara. Ya había hecho algo así como mas de una rutina, una especie de tradición, simplemente para no amainar con la relación de compañero, compañera. Sin embargo, como todo era casi igual, o mejor dicho, ciertamente lo era, el conocido 'furtivo cazador de monstruos', no lo soporto aun mas y dejo escapar un provocativo, exhaustivo y flojo alarido hacia el cielo.

—Bío: "Ahhhhh". —Expresando con un rostro con clara decepción en él.

—Emít: "¿Ah?, ¿y ahora que tienes?" —Diciendo con su linda y llamativa voz, dedicando su mirada con una ceja arqueada en su hermoso rostro perfecto de 'princesa', mejillas sonrojadas, tan blanca como la nieve, bajo el paraguas que sostenía.

—Bío: "Nada, es solo que… ¡esto es muy aburrido!, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?" —Gritando a todo pulmón.

—Emít: "¿Eh?… ¿No sé de que rayos te quejas?, ¿Qué no fuiste tu quien dijo que 'deberíamos de hacer esto mas seguido'?, ¿que por qué es muy divertido pasarla bien aquí de vez en cuando, c-conmigo?" —Dijo este último levemente un poco mas sonrojada de lo normal. Obviamente desviando la mirada hacia la fuente muy cerca del centro del parque.

—Bío: "Si, ¿pero, que no era solo un niño cuando dije eso?". —Retracto con reproche.

—Emít: "¿Eh?, ¿pero que dices?, si solo tienes dieciséis ciglos". —Negando astutamente la respuesta de su compañero.

—Bío: "¿Trece, dieciséis, cual es la diferencia?" —Replicando con un sutil juego de manos—. "Creo que ya me estoy retractando de lo que dije…". —Decepcionado.

—Emít: "¿Ah?… ¿Es que es tan aburrido pasarla conmigo? —Frunciendo el rostro. Sintiéndose afligida en una parte ciertamente específica muy cerca del pecho.

—Bío: "No, no eres tú, es solo que… mira… es que aquí… bueno, tu sabes". —Intento aclarar la situación, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar.

—Emít: "¿Qué cosa?" —Sintiéndose ahora un poco mas aliviada. Con su típico tono de ademan.

—Bío: "Bueno, es que todo aquí… siempre es igual, es que nada cambia… o que siempre, siempre es lo mismo cuando venimos… ¿como se dice?" —De nuevo interactuando con las manos, aun sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Emít: "Monótono, se dice monótono". —Encontrando la palabra adecuada.

—Bío: "No, mono no… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a los monos en esto?, pobres monos, ¿Qué culpa tienen?" —Ignorantemente.

—Emít: "No, no me refería a eso, yo decía que… ¿sabes que?, olvídalo. No tiene caso discutir para nada… ¿Qué decías?" —Considerando que a pesar de que se esfuerce explicando, este nunca lo comprenderá.

—Bío: "Decía que todo aquí es igual, siempre es igual… esos niños jugando, ese heladero, esa señora con los pájaros, esos juegos… vez, todo aquí es igual. Que aburrido". —Desesperadamente.

—Emít: "¿Y que quieres que haga, que obligue al embajador Durt Monfil que haga algo diferente?" —Intentando ser graciosa. Por una vez.

—Bío: "¿Podrías hacer eso?" —Siguiéndola con el juego.

—Emít: "¿Y como esperas que lo haga?". —Tomándoselo en serio.

—Bío: "Pues… con tus encantos, ¿no?, jeje". —Ahora era él era quien tomaba la delantera.

—Emít: "¿Estas loco?, ¿Es que caso quieres que me metan a la cárcel nedt?" —Aun dentro del papel.

—Bío: "Bueno, yo solo decía… en todo caso, ¿que es lo que uno tiene que hacer para que esto sea mas diferente, o mas divertido?" —Pasando inmediatamente a otro tema. Gruñendo.

—Emít: "¿Diferente, como de diferente?" — Intrigada por la pregunta.

—Bío: "No se, ver un combate, un enfrentamiento… ya sabes, que un tipo golpee a otro, y viceversa… que haya sangre, gemidos de dolor, con personas abucheando y animando, ya sabes". —Con gran euforia.

—Emít: "Ah… hombre tenías que ser. No solo no te sientes insatisfecho por poder tener una 'cita' con una linda y gran chica como yo, sino, que además deseas ver a patéticos chicos golpeándose, y pateándose, y humillándose públicamente… en serio que no ten entiendo". —Con petulancia e indiferencia.

—Bío: "¿Eh?, ¿cita?… ¿Cuál cita?"

—Emít: "¿C-como que cual cita?, pues la nuestra nedly". —Soltándose de él, y cruzándose de brazo, con expresión de enojo en su comportamiento, observándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

—Bío: "¿Esto es una cita?, creía que era mas una especie de compromiso o algo así". —Tan ingenuo como siempre.

—Emít: "¿C-compro…?" —Ahora si con un insoportable dolor apareció en todo su ser—. "Ah… ah… ugh… n-n… ¡N-NEDT!" —Se enojo gritando y aporreando el paraguas agresivamente contra el chico para desahogarse, y después correr sin rumbo fijo lejos de la presencia del chico.

—Bío: "¿Ah?…" —Se tomo su tiempo para sopesarlo—. "E-espera, ¡Emít…! ¡¿Adonde vas?", (¿_Se enojo?… ¿Por qué?… ah, como sea, será mejor seguirla y disculparme con ella cuanto antes… como siempre…_). —Pensando desanimadamente tomando el paraguas, y comenzando a tomar 'vuelo', no literalmente hablando esta vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar una carrera, lo vio. Un gran letrero animado colocado sutilmente con luces fluorescentes en un pequeño puesto de 'Información y turismo', de la cual se presenciaba las siluetas de una 'pareja' muy feliz y animadamente, paseando entre una gran cantidad de juegos de atracciones mecánicos, puestos comerciales, juegos de destreza y azar, entre otros. En donde grandes letras brillantes avisaban en Heritd '¡¿Cansando de la misma rutina?, invítala de inmediato a una cita!'—. (¡_Eso es_!) —Pensó ingeniándoselas con un buen plan, para comenzar a correr otra vez.

Mientras tanto, mas allá en el mismo parque. Felices familias, cariñosas parejas, y grupos de niños jugando, fijaban sus miradas apenados a una sutil chica de buen vestir, cabizbaja, con lágrimas recorriendo a los costados de sus mejillas, con el viento agitando prolongadamente sus cabellos platinados, y las manos presionando contra su pecho como bloqueando un insoportable dolor. Que corría camino debajo, sin cambiar de dirección, hacía quien sabe donde recordando dolorosamente aquellas palabras que sonaba en su mente dolorosamente. 'De forma muy exagerada'. (_¿Una cita?, ¿contigo?, ja… pero si para mi no era mas que un simple compromiso_)

—Emít: (_Bío nedly_), sniff… (_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenias que decir algo como eso?…_), sniff… (_Nedly, nedly, nedly…_), sniff… (_Ah… ah…_ e_spera…_), —Se detuvo momentáneamente—, (_¿Qu-que estoy haciendo?_), sniff…(_¿P-por qué salí corriendo así como si nada?_), sniff…(_¿P-porque?…_ _n-no es que me importe lo que piense, o sienta por mí… ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?_), sniff… (_Bío nedly_) —Pensó limpiándose los ojos con la ayuda de la comisura de sus manos. Reanudando el paso lentamente cabizbaja sin mirar. Un perfecto error, por que al caminar sin tener la mirada fija solo puede causar más problemas de lo que uno aparenta. Tales como caer de un barranco, tropezar con una piedra, o como en esta caso, chocar contra algo… o alguien. ¡PAF!

—Voz: "¿Eh?… oh, lo siento…" —Pronuncio una voz lastimera de la de un chico, con fuerza y gran vivaz.

—Emít: "¡Sera mejor que así sea!… ¿rayos, por que no te fijas en donde caminas?, ¡nedt!" —Reprendió al chico de cabello negro, que estaba junto con sus otros cuatro amigos del mismo color de cabellera que él.

—Chico: "O-oye, ya te pedí perdón, ¿que mas quieres que haga?" —Interactuando con sus manos.

—Emít: "¿A-acaso crees que con eso será suficiente?… arrodíllate y suplícame de nuevo perdón". —Como siempre, con un ademan.

—Chico: "¿Pero que grills?, ¿Quién rayos pasa con esta mujer?" —Pasando sus ojos hacia sus compañeros quienes le miraban extrañados, para luego devolver su mira, y examinar mejor a la chica que tenía frente suyo. Con el bonito rostro como la de un ángel, brazos y piernas blancas como la nieve, y busto lleno—. "Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que es lo que tenemos aquí?… oye Vólst, mira que es lo que tenemos justo aquí". —Volviendo su mirada hacía el único chico con camisa oscura como su aura, de brazos cruzados, con una mirada que expresaba, 'aléjate, si no deseas comprobar que tan rudo soy, mejor ni te acerques', bajo un flequillo. Y que este solo ladeo la cabeza hacia alguien más, cuando de pronto, otro chico con camisa clara se acercó petulante hacia donde él chico 'informante' replicaba. Y este le preguntaba '_qué grills pasaba aquí_'.

—Chico: "Mira Herll, mira con que me encontré…" —Con cierto toque de malicia ahora en su voz.

—Herll: "Vaya, vaya, vaya… hola preciosa, dime… ¿Qué hace una linda chica como tu, sola en un parque tan grande como este?" —Con 'tacto y simpleza'.

—Emít: "¡Wagh!…" —Expreso con repugnancia—. "Que asco, me hablo". —Tan egocéntrica y petulante como siempre.

—Herll: "Oye, oye… no sea tan arrogante linda".

—Emít: "¡¿A quien llamas arrogante? ¡Pedazos de basura sin sesos!, será mejor que me pidan disculpas, y se larguen inmediatamente, si no desean que les patee el trasero a cada uno de ustedes, muy 'dolorosamente'". —Remarcando dolorosamente.

—Herll: "¡Dinta Dorss!… te enseñare a respetarnos…" —Articulando su boca difícilmente carraspeando. Pero que sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—Vólst: "Basta Herll… no es necesario maldecir en momentos como estos". —Aparecía el líder del grupo de entre sus acompañantes. Con voz seria, y serena. Sin salirse de su tono de voz. Mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía Emímit—. "Es que no vez como que esta chica, aunque fuerte y amenazante, ¿nos tiene miedo?"

—Herll: "¿Miedo?, ¿como sabes que tiene miedo?" —Pregunto ignorantemente.

—Vólst: "¿Es que acaso no lo ven en sus ojos?"

—Emít: (_¡Grills!_) —Maldijo mentalmente.

—Todo el grupo de chicos: "¿Sus ojos?"

—Vólst: "Cuando un ser vivo siente miedo, la forma mas simple de saberlo es a través de la expresión de su cuerpo, las fracciones de su rostro, el habla, y en este caso, a través de sus ojos, veo… no, además siento el miedo en ella. O me equivoco… ¿o no linda? —Con una expresión en su rostro que perfectamente cualquiera temería.

—Emít: "No, no es cierto… ¡se equivocan!" —Soltando un hilillo de lagrima entre sus mejillas.

—Chicos: "¡Mira, la hiciste llorar!" Gajajaja. —Y estallaron sin más en risas.

—Emít: "¿Qu-quien esta llorando?" Mugrosos e insolentes esgrims de ¡gotd! —Con los ojos llenos de lagrima, y puños apretados, temblando. A lo que el grupo de chicos se reían más de ella. Pero entonces.

—Bío: "Emít… ahí estas, que bien… te alcance". —Dijo un poco jadeando. Lo cual hizo que Emímit se relajara un poco— "Esta bien que te enojes… pero si quieres que te alcance y me disculpe contigo será mejor que no corras así. Aunque debo decir que es bueno para hacer ejercicio, pero no con estas ropas, solo las ensuciare, jeje. Vamos, lo siento. Si me perdonas, te comprare un helado… no, mejor que sean dos, je". —Sin percatarse de la situación a su alrededor. Y acercándose lo suficiente para acariciar la larga cabellera de su compañera, y darle un cómodo y relajante abrazo a su amiga, la cual estaba tan petrificada de miedo por lo de antes.

—Emít: "Sniff… ¿s-solo dos?" —Como siempre caprichosa, dejando ya de sollozar, correspondiendo el abrazo del chico. Sujetándolo como si fuese una almohada.

—Bío: "Bueno, esta bien, tres, mas una sorpresa… pero es mi ultima oferta. —Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Emít: "¿Una sorpresa?… ¿C-cuál sorpresa?" —Intrigada preguntando desde el pecho del chico castaño, mientras Bío casi juraba a ver visto un brillo en sus ojos llenos de esperanza por un momento, como cuando le regalas un obsequio a un niño este proyecta un rostro lleno de pura felicidad.

—Herll: "O-oye, ¡tiene novio!, no nos dijo que tenia novio". —Replicaba hacía su amigo llamado Vólst, con una gran expresión disgusto por la escena. Y este al comprender por qué el disgusto, solo se animo a interferir la acción 'cariñosa' de aquellos perfectos extraños para él.

—Vólst: "Oye, ¿tu quien eres?" —Con su tranquila y serena voz.

—Bío: "¿Eh?" —Aun si percatarse de la situación. Mientras Emít se acordaba de la situación de antes, regresando en ella ese 'miedo' suyo—. "Oh, ustedes son los que la detuvieron, ¿no?…" —Con tono agradecido—, "muchas gracias, sino la hubieran detenido seguramente aun estaría corriendo detrás de ella camino abajo, jeje, gracias". —Agradeció abrazando aun a la chica, acercándola más a su persona. Como si estuviera diciendo 'atrás, ella es mía'.

—Vólst: "Lo siento, pero creo que no me escuchasteis, ¿Quién eres tu?" —Petulante.

—Bío: "lo siento, no te escuche… ¿ah?… espera… tu eres… ¿no eres tu Vólst e´ Émercut?, ¿Centenaíls intermedio del equipo 'Résorr' del quinto ciglo? —Con euforia.

—Vólst: "Si, así es… ¿Quién eres tú?" —Ya impaciente por la misma pregunta, que ya más de tres veces le había preguntado.

—Bío: "Ah, bueno, yo soy Bío, Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck… y ella es Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt, mi compañera, y 'mejor amiga'". —Dijo esto ultimo orgullosamente. Mientras la chica solo miraba con sus ojos grisáceos con temor hacia su intimidador desde los brazos del chico.

—Vólst: "Ah, así que ustedes son integrantes del equipo BíoHerc". —Impresionado por la noticia.

—Bío: "Si, así es, esos exactamente". —De nuevo orgullosamente.

—Vólst: El mismo equipo que forma parte de otro equipo, denominados así mismos como los… ¿guerreros de la luz? —Con leve tono de sarcasmo.

—Bío: "Si, así es, esos exactamente, ¿nos conocen?" —Eufórico.

—Herll: "Pero por supuesto que los conocemos. Pero si son el equipo más, más… mas falso que eh visto desde que llegue a vivir aquí. Jajaja… ¿en serio van a creer que no van a poder engañar con que vencieron a uno de los cinco Aludores del Exclerio Inter?" —Con burlona voz, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

—Bío: "Cada quien por su parte, no nos importa quien nos crea o no, nosotros sabemos lo que hicimos. Y ya". —Afirmando, manteniéndose al margen de no perder la cordura por la directa ofensa—. "Bueno… si ya no tienen nada mas que añadir, no vamos… con su permiso". —Dijo para luego tomar de la mano a Emít, y pasarla a su costado izquierdo, para retirarse del mismo sitio del que llegaron. Sino antes recibir más burlas del grupo del que intentaban escapar.

—Grupos de chicos: "¡Vamos, vamos, por que no se quedan y nos demuestran que tan fuerte son! … ¡una pelea, nada mas, solo una!… ¡con eso demostraran si es cierto todo en realidad!". —todo bajo la autorización de Vólst. Mientras Emímit y Bíocon ignoraban sus comentarios burlones, y sobrepasados de tema.

—Herll: "¡Vamos Salce!, ¡según tu y tu equipo de gotd pueden hacerlo, vamos!" —Ignorado. Continuaron su marcha caminando normalmente tomados de las manos como cual pareja de enamorados—. "¡Vamos Salce!, ¡sé que puedes!, ¡¿o es que tienes miedo dinto pártur?" —Y continuo siendo ignorando hasta que…—. "¡Bueno si no puedes tu solo, siempre pues ayudarte con tu… dinta dorss amiga!". —Y con esas palabras, fueron suficientes para hacer detener a cierto chico castaño con ahora cierta aura fría surgiendo alrededor de él, a lo que su amiga solo atino a decir.

—Emít: "D-déjalos, son un grupo de nets, no valen la pena, vámonos, que tal si… agh…". —pero antes de que continuara, Bío ya había comenzado a caminar hacia ese grupo de mal nacidos, que habían agregado ese ultimo e innecesario comentario.

—Herll: "Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero parece que he dado en el blanco… jajaja". —Exclamo orgulloso, y hubiera continuado, si no fuera por que tenía frente a frente el rostro serio, y enfurecido del conocido cazador de monstruos, denotando un par de ojos inyectados de sangre y arrugada nariz casi similar del modo en que parece un asesino a sangre fría. Y sorpresivamente lo tomaba del cuello casi estrangulándolo. Y el resto del grupo hubiera anticipado en a ayudarlo, pero su acciones fueron interrumpidas después de recibir una orden directa de su 'líder'

—Bío: "Puedes insultarme tanto como puedas, e insultar a mi equipo todo lo que quieras… pero con Emímit, con Emímit… nunca te metas… ¿me entendiste?" —Gruño en su rostro expulsando grandes cantidades de saliva al rostro del chico, con una gruesa voz seria, fría, y más que nada muerta, a todo pulmón, acompañado de grandes exaltaciones. Mientras tanto, cierta chica albina presenciaba de tal escena desde otro lado con asombro.

—Emít: "Bío…" —Dijo por lo bajo. Siendo presente de algo que jamás había presenciado hasta el momento, o por lo menos esperaba ver después de casarse con su príncipe de ensueños. Y que eso era, que alguien la defendiera… 'realmente'. Sin recibir nada cambio.

— Bío: "¡Si tanto desean una pelea, la tendrán…! ¡Hoy en la arena de la sección seis, dentro de una hora! ¡Si voy y no se presenta…! ¡Os cazare uno por uno…! ¡Para obligarlos a rogar perdón a Emímit…! ¡¿Esta claro?… Vámonos, Emímit. —Soltando al pobre y casi traumado chico de cabello negro y mala actitud. Para al fin dirigirse hacia su compañera, y tomándola de la mano se marcharon de una buena vez de ahí.

—Emít: "Ah, ah… si". —A lo largo de los tres ciglos con los que a pasado junto con su compañero, lo había visto furioso, enojado, hasta incluso afligido, pero esta vez prácticamente, era la primera vez que lo veía serio. Y muy seguro de lo que hace. Entonces fue en este momento en que pensó, que debería de haber algo mucho mas aun por conocer sobre él, un chico, este chico que de alguna forma, le parecía algo mas que único… diferente.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, será por alguna razón en especial, la cual no podría yo adivinar, pero sin embargo agradezco a quien quiera que lo leyera, y bueno, ¿si o no era completamente diferente?, bueno excepto la trama. Y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	2. Que te importa

**Muy bien… una disculpa, (pero tengo una escusa, y es que tuve que ayudar a mi madre a prepara pizza, si así es hago pizzas, y cuando quiera les invito una de la que quieran, pero cuestan $75 jajaja. Me tome el sábado para ver tres de mis animes favoritos, entre ellos Fairy Tail, llego un amigo y me trajo su colección de comics del hombre araña y me las estoy leyendo y son increíbles, el domingo me fui al cine, a ver Batman el caballero de la noche asciende, no se preocupen mis fanses lleve mi chaleco por si las moscas xD, y para terminar, una amiga no me dejaba en paz todo el fin de semana, me hablaba en el día, la tarde y la noche, ¿no es verdad Cinthia? Un saludo) para aquellas (que por como veo todas aquí son mujeres) que realmente les encanto la historia, muchas gracias en serio, y para aquellas que se tomaron las molestias solo por compromiso (bueno, aun así muchas gracias y mas por comentar, pero si las malinterprete, me disculpo sinceramente, no fue mi intención suponer algo que no era cierto, pero es que ha veces llego a comprender mal las palabras), lo cual ahora os saludo, diciendo buen día, y que aquí les entrego el segundo, de capitulo de tres (creo).**

**Bueno, la temática es simple, como ya saben, no se confundan si creen que todo es la historia, como mínimo la primera historia la cual es una adaptación solo contiene cuatro paginas, y lo que sigue, es la historia original, (por si desean leerlo, y puedan observar que tan diferente es en realidad), que son como mínimo seis paginas. Y no es obligatorio que lo lean, solo lo subo para 'comparar'. Y la adaptación termina cuando diga 'hasta aquí la segunda parte'. Y sin más que añadir aquí la contestación de los Reviews, (se las pueden saltar, es poco largo).**

* * *

**-Azulkg: Me encanta que te haya encantado xD. Y bueno, no sabía que fuese similar a Fairy Tail, (aunque sinceramente me esforcé por encontrar la forma perfecta de hacerlo y parece que lo logre). Y también, que la única persona que admira a alguien aquí, ese soy yo a ti, por tu forma de escribir. (Lo cual digo que ya estoy desesperado por seguir leyendo tu historia, ya se me hizo eterna la semana U.u), si, como quien dice, hago una historia, y después hago otra, y eso resulta complicado, por que son historias diferentes, con diferentes diálogos, pero con la misma trama. Si son únicas, y las personalidades, bueno, los personajes originales son una variable combinación de Natsu y Lucy, más otros personajes de mangas y animes. (Que después explicare). Si, muchas gracias, yo también sé que lo harás, y seré tu mayor admirador, solo espero que no te vuelvas un poco cerrada cuando vaya y te pida un autógrafo tuyo :P. si los vándalos usan magia, y son elementales, ya sabes, agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Si, yo intencionalmente no se si fue adrede, o solo salió, y bueno, parece que fue cómico, incluso para mi. Y por fin aquí esta, para leer, y espero me dejes un Review, un saludo.**

**-Simca90: Bueno, por eso quiero seguir escribiendo, para que por cada paso que de, mejore mas, y mas, y mas, hasta convertirme en un profesional. Y estoy feliz de que te gustaran las dos historias. (¿Sabes?, tengo una amiga que es igualita a ti, que no habla mucho por que dice que no se sabe expresar muy bien, que a veces cuando hablo con ella parece que hablo con un fantasma, por que se aparece y desaparece. Quizás deba de haber una forma en que pueda expresarse mejor, pero quien sabe, solo ella lo sabe. Cinthia, si estas leyendo esto, un saludo :D). A, y que aun espero mi historia que me gane, muy ansiosamente, bueno, un saludo.**

**-Razhelle: ¿Woah?, ¿lindo?, cielos, si este te pareció lindo, creo que el próximo no lo será para ti, por que habrá sangre y muerte, muajajaja, bueno sangre no se, quizás, pero lamentablemente muerte si. Y con los nombres, a mi también se me dificultan siempre, pero lo que pasa es que yo combino las palabras a mi alrededor, y así sucesivamente. Pero prácticamente cualquiera puede hacerlo, si yo puedo, tu también. Y bueno, yo nunca escarmiento nada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No, no es cierto, si lo hago, sino, no seria el niño bueno que soy ahora xP. Y bueno, espero te guste este, y lo siento, es que tuve muchas complicaciones.**

**-Elie-Heartphilia: No hay problema amigo/a, eres el/la único/a que no se quien eres. Pero por como lo veo, tu fuiste la/el único/a que se intereso mucho, mucho en la historia original. Y es por eso que te lo agradezco no sabes como, pero ahora sabes por que lo hago de esta forma, y, bueno, Infinity esta bien, o también puedes llamarme [D. P. E.], Nombre de usuario 'completo', o como quieras, si te sientes a gusto/a así, esta bien, y no se si leerás este capitulo, pero aun así me tomare la molestia de responder adecuadamente 'para aquellas, o aquellos que quieran saber mas a fondo, pero hasta el final de las dos historias'. Solo una cosa, no es mundo es universo. Pero eso ya lo verán mas adelante.**

**-Moonlight Kristallblaue (Lo siento, al principio casi me parecía trabalenguas): Que gusto que te encantara, espero que realmente este también te guste y si ese par de idiotas son muy divertidos a veces, y me alegra que te gustara también la segunda historia, y que espero mucho tu historias. Y si realmente quieres saber mas sobre Emímit, y Bíocon Yun, bueno como le dije al anterior, hasta mero al final deje una información necesaria para que se informe mas detalladamente, y es universo, no mundo. Ya veras porque.**

**-TheHinata: Yo aun sigo molesto contigo, aunque ya paso un tiempo, y me escribiste un Review, así que bueno, se me ha pasado un 'poquito'. Y bueno, el otro día me acorde que escribiste un croosover, y parece que desapareció, ¿lo eliminaste?, bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo, y espero que vayas bien en tus estudios, y demás, y que espero también las continuaciones de tus historias, nos vemos, un saludo.**

**Ahora sin más, a leer. Por fin. Jajaja.**

* * *

"_**Por ti".**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**No te importa.**

A mas de un kilometro de distancia al sur del parque central de Magnolia. Un joven de cabellos largos negros con forma de puntas, ojos rojos, y una camisa azul marino, pero que casi es negro. Lo encontrábamos reposando de brazos y piernas cruzadas hasta lo más alto de una torre de vigilancia, con los ojos a veces cerrados, y sus orejas tomando diferentes posiciones. Que estaba vigilando bajo el fuerte y resplandeciente sol de la ciudad, si quejarse de absolutamente nada. Excepto quizás, que no ocurría absolutamente nada en esta tranquila y pacifica ciudad.

—Gajeel: (¿_Es que en esta ciudad, son todos unos santos? Demonios, si me hubieran dicho que no iba hacer nada, no hubiera aceptado hacer esto_). —Se quejo mentalmente el Dragon Slayer de hierro, agotándose con la paciencia hasta poder escuchar con sus agudos oídos, unos gritos hacia el norte.

—Lucy: "¡Natsu, basta…! ¡Detente!"

—Gajeel: (_Oe… esa voz… es el de la chica rubia de Dragneel. ¿Qué estará pasando?_) —Se levanto de un salto, y con ayuda de sus oídos, encontraba de donde provenía los gritos—. (_Sera mejor ver que diablos ocurre_). —Saltando desde lo alto de la torre y comenzar a saltar entre los tejados de las casa de alrededor, e ir hasta al sitio del origen de los gritos.

Mientras, que en el mismo parque de Magnolia, cierto pelirosa ya se encontraba rodeo encendido en llamas. Que blasfemaba con una boca que ya era necesario restregar con más de una pastilla de jabón en el.

—Natsu: "¡Les enseñare a no meterse con mi Lucy, grupo idiotas…! ¡Y también con Fairy Tail!… ¡pedazos de mierda!" —Creando consigo una gran llamarada de fuego que podría quemar todo el parque, o, la ciudad completa.

—Lucy: "¡Ya basta Natsu! No tiene caso. He llamado al gremio, y llegaran en cualquier momento para solucionar esto… ¡¿y que hay con eso de mi Lucy?" —Aun intentado calmarlo, agitando bruscamente las manos en el aire, sonrojándose por esto ultimo que dijo.

—Gajeel: "Oe, Salamander, será mejor que pares tu carro, y me expliques que diablos significa todo esto, antes de que se lo diga al viejo." —Termino tornándose en el suelo casi muy cerca de Lucy, con la impresión de haber llegado del cielo.

—Lucy: "Gajeel." —Sorprendida por la repentina aparición del Dragon Slayer de hierro.

—Natsu: "No te metas en esto Gazille" —A regañadientes.

—Herll: "¿Ah?, ¿ese no es otro de los integrantes de Fairy Tail? Pensé que esto lo harías tú solo Dragneel. Pero bueno, necesitaras de alguien fuerte de quien recargarte después, cuando acabemos contigo. Porque no creo que la rubia pueda ella sola. Jajaja." —Burlón. Con las risas al fondo de parte del resto del equipo, a excepción de Vólst.

—Natsu: "¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya basta! ¡Comencemos con esto, y terminémoslo de una buena vez!" —Golpeando sus puños y creando una gran llamarada de fuego entre sus palmas.

—Herll: "Jajaja, que impaciente. Pero está bien. Ahora veremos si todo eso que dicen es cierto."

—Gajeel: "¿Qué cosa es cierto?" —Replico el chico con apariencia de motociclista, con su expresión de siempre malhumorado. De brazos cruzados.

—Natsu: "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Gazille?" —Sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de sus enemigos.

—Gajeel: "Vengo aquí, para detenerte. Estoy de vigilante, y debo de interferir con todo lo que tenga ver con el desorden social." —Ni tan fuerte, ni tan alto, pero si para ser escuchado por el poderoso oído agudo del Dragon Slayer

—Natsu: "No te metas en mis asuntos." —De mala gana.

—Gajeel: "Lo siento, Salamander, pero es mi deber. Así que será mejor que me expliques, ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?" —Aun de pretexto con lo mismo. E insistiendo.

—Natsu: "Nada que te importe." —Contradiciendo.

—Gajeel: "Está bien. Tú lo pediste. AHHH" —Replico este último, mientras que su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a tornarse grisáceo plateado convirtiéndole inmediatamente en hierro, para inquirirle un golpe al joven mago de fuego.

—Natsu: "¡¿Que haces idiota? ¡Detente!" —Protestando a regañadientes. Esquivando aquel golpe directo.

—Gajeel: "No, hasta que me digas porque Salamander. —Replicándose cara a cara, el uno a otro—. ¿Y bien?, ¿me vas a decir por qué?" —Prosiguiendo.

—Natsu: "…" —No dijo nada por un momento, pero entonces término convencido— Por que esos idiotas ofendieron a Lucy. —Sin más opción, murmurando, decidido con el deseo desahogarse con alguien, para saber si alguien más, comprendía sus razones.

—Gajeel: "¿Solo por eso? Vaya que eres un maldito idiota Salamander. Si lo que quieres es llamar la atención de la rubia. Solo cómprale flores, o un helado, con eso basta. No tienes por qué sobrepasarte y comenzar una pelea, y creerte el muy hombre con estos imbéciles." —Añadió burlón. Apuntando hacía Lucy.

—Lucy: ¡G-Gajeel! ¡¿Qu-qué rayos dices idiota? —Tornando toda su cara color remolacha.

—Herll: "¡Oye! ¡¿A quien llamas imbéciles?" —Gritando sin más hacia el que los ofendió. Sin olvidar que se encontraban enfurecidos.

—Gajeel: "¡Callaos!" —Regaño a todo pulmón.

—Natsu: "No fue solo por eso… digo. Si no también, por el resto del equipo."

—Gajeel: "¿Equipo? ¿El tuyo, el de la rubia, el playboy, la pelirroja, la mocosa, y los gatos?"

—Natsu: "No, nosotros… ¡y el resto del gremio…! ¡Incluyéndote a ti idiota!" —Exclamando un poco mas calmado.

—Gajeel: "Ah… así que estos desgraciados, se atrevieron a mal hablar a mis espaldas de mi, ¿eh?" —Exclamó eufórico, convirtiendo sus dos brazos en lanzas de hierro. Dedicando una mirada asesina al equipo de enfrente.

—Natsu: "¡Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos!" —Le reprendió.

—Gajeel: "No Salamander. Esto ya no son tus asuntos… esto ya es personal." —Contradiciendo al pelirosa. Comenzando a tomar un pose ligera de batalla. Con las lanzas separadas, y las piernas abiertas.

—Herll: "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No importa si son uno, dos, o todos los del gremio en total, acabaremos con todos ustedes en un santiamén. De acuerdo, ¡preparaos!" —Se burlo, para después dictar ordenes directas a los tres chicos de su equipo.

—Todos los chicos: "¡Si, señor!" —Exclamaron animadamente, mientras dos de ellos se colocaban del costado izquierdo de Herll. Y el otro restante en el costado derecho de este.

—Natsu: "De acuerdo Gazille, tú ganas, ve." —Ordenando con un ademan.

—Gajeel: "De acuerdo Salamander, pero… —Salió corriendo de su punto a toda velocidad, hacia los dos chicos del lado izquierdo del segundo líder, interrumpiéndose así mismo, y terminando—, ¡no me des ordenes…!" —Golpeando con su lanza derecha a uno de ellos, el de la derecha. Y con la otra el que faltaba a la izquierda. Para poder mandarlos a volar hacía atrás.

—Chicos: "¡AHHHHH!" —Gritaron insoportablemente por el dolor de aquel golpe. Y terminar hasta el otro lado del parque vencidos, en un santiamén.

—Gajeel: "¿Escuchasteis?" —Asegurando, prosiguiendo. Terminado en el lugar que antes eran ocupados por esos dos chicos de antes, con una gran sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

—Natsu: "Si. Pero si queremos demostrarle a estos imbéciles quienes somos. Tenemos que trabajar…"— Haciendo lo mismo que su compañero. Corriendo a una gran impresionante velocidad, y embestir con el brazo derecho encendido en llamas al otro chico de la derecha de Herll.

—Chico: "¡AHHH!" —Ocasionando lo mismo en el chico del equipo contrario, mandándolo a volar hacía el otro lado del parque, y después por ultimó caer rendido.

—Natsu: "En equipo." —Finalizo con una débil sonrisa, para que su ahora compañero, comprendiera que el objetivo de esta pelea no se trata de lo personal, sino por el orgullo del gremio, Y terminando igual que su compañero, en el puesto que pertenecía a aquel chico que salió volando hace unos instantes, y ahora estaba justamente a lado de Herll.

Mientras, una hermosa chica rubia se preocupaba aun mas, por como la situación se tornaba ahora, y mas aun, por que dos de los Dragon Slayer del gremio están a punto de hacer de las suyas en la ciudad… de nuevo.

—Lucy: "Vamos Happy. Date prisa." —Mordiéndose el labio inferior, y la mano cerca de esta.

Y en cuanto a cierto gato azul, este se encontraba encima de la barra del mismo famoso gremio de la ciudad, con una gran y jugoso pescado en la boca, comiéndoselo, muy gustosamente. Con una Mira que iba a él tranquilamente, y muy, muy tiernamente le decía con su hermosa voz.

—Mira: Happy, "¿no estabas con Lucy y Natsu en el parque, y en donde están?" —Mientras limpiaba un tarro de cerveza.

—Happy: "¿Lucy y Natsu?" —Con el pescado en la boca.

—Mira: Hm. —Con una ligera y tierna sonrisa.

—Happy: Mmm… ¡AH! ¡Es cierto, se me olvido! ¡Mira, Lucy me envió aquí por ayuda! —Olvidadizo y acordándose.

—Mira: ¿Eh ayuda?, ¿Por qué? —Confundida.

—Happy: ¡Por Natsu!, que esta a punto de pelearse con unos bravucones en el parque.

—Wendy: ¿Eh?, ¿Lucy-chan te envió por ayuda? —Llego Wendy quien intencionalmente había escuchado la conversación de los dos.

—Happy: Aye.

—Charles: ¿Y por que no lo habías dicho antes, gato? —Con su típico tono reprendedor.

—Happy: Es que tenía hambre y se me olvido. —Cabizbajo, lamentándose.

—Charles: Ah estúpido gato. —Molesta.

—Mira: No importa, será mejor que llame a Erza y Gray para que vayan lo mas rápido que puedan. —Dijo la albina, saliendo de detrás de la barra para tratar de encontrarse con los ya mencionados.

—Wendy: ¿Y yo que hago Mira-chan?, yo también quiero ayudar. —Menciono la pequeña Dragon Slayer insistente.

—Mira: Ah. Hm, ve con Happy y Charles a donde Lucy, y díganle que la ayuda va en camino, ¿Si?

—Wendy: Hm —Acepto la misión encomendada por la maga clase S—. Vamos Charles. —Y comenzó a correr hacía en dirección a la entrada del gremio.

—Charles: Hm, esta bien. —De brazos cruzados.

—Happy: Hmm, que rico esta. —Aun en lo suyo.

—Charles: Vamos gato, tu también vienes. —Tirando de él por la cola.

—Happy: Ah, espera charles. —Intentando alcanzar su pescado que se le había caído, sollozando.

—Levy: Ah espera Wendy, yo también voy. —Llegaba la dulce chica de cabellos azules, del equipo Shadow Gears. Que camina en donde estaba la linda maga de viento.

—Wendy: ¿Por qué, Levy-chan? —Confundida.

—Levy: Porque Lu-chan es mi amiga, y yo también quiero ayudarla. —Con cierto tono de deber o responsabilidad.

—Cana: Ah, si Levy va, yo también. —Metiéndose en los asunto de otros… como siempre.

—Lisanna: Y yo.

—Elfman: Y yo.

—Romeo: Y yo.

Y así sucesivamente dijeron todos, algunos pocos miembros, hasta que al final, todo el gremio decidió ir en donde se supone que la maga de los espíritus estelares, había pedido ayuda. Incluyendo al maestro. Sin saber, que todos llegarían por su llamado de ayuda.

* * *

**Bueno. Hasta aquí la segunda parte de tres partes, aun lo se xD. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Espero les guste, si no pues ya saben donde reclamar :P. y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo, y ya saben, lo que sigue es la historia original. Y mas información hasta el final.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**A continuación, se viene lo que es la historia original, y no me hago responsable si le gusto o no les gusto solo por ser fanáticos del NaLu, jajaja.**

* * *

**A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad. Ahora presentare los personajes que salen en esta parte de la historia:**

* * *

**(Me disculpo que se me olvidaron ciertos datos a las fichas, de la historia anterior)**

**-Nombre: Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.**

**-Sexo: Masculino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltero.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Sere (Enero) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: BíoHerc.**

**-Habilidad única (O especial): Sentido de la presencia de almas y Furor.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, robusto, piel medio morena, cabello corto castaño, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; sobre normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal – Nivel 4 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 29% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor maestro guerrero de todos los tiempos.**

**-Personalidad: Un chico que simplemente vive el momento, que desde nacimiento se volvió huérfano, pero que encontró una oportunidad de crecer con una familia gracias a una vieja amiga suya. Egocéntrico de nacimiento, en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino y traidor a la embajada aliada, y a la Hermandad. Fue reducado por sus padres adoptivos, y con mucha ayuda de su vieja amiga Fílds, de la cual ha comenzado en cambiar de forma casi previsible a simple vista. Su completa personalidad ha quedado atrás, antes de eso, tenia toda su ambición y sed de matar a lo que sea que se mueve de forma extraña. Un simple chico que protegerá a su amigos cueste lo que cueste, inquieto e impredecible en su actos, que desea sacar una que otra carcajada a los demás, y junto con Áncel son el dúo mas loco y bromista del equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz.**

**-Gustos: Le encanta jugar videojuegos, no se pierde casi ninguna buena entrega que sea de disparo en primera persona, tercera persona, RPG, plataforma, acción, aventura, entre otros. Hacer bromas, estar con sus amigos, completar arriesgadas misiones en equipo, sus padres, a Fílds, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jugar con su "mejor amiga" Emímit.**

**-Odia: Al Exclerio Inter, Vinnt, las personas "egocéntricas", y a su verdadero padre.**

* * *

**-Nombre: Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.**

**-Sexo: Femenino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 15 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltera.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Éndet (Agosto) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: BíoHerc.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Aun sin reconocer.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura y platinado, ojos grises, compleción de músculos; normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 1 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 19% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Heredar el negocio de la familia y casarse con Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, segundo futuro embajador de la embajada aliada. Y ser reconocida por su belleza a nivel universal.**

**-Personalidad: Totalmente egocéntrica, solo puede pensar en ella y nadie mas, los chicos siempre la ponen en un pedestal por su belleza (Cabello "blanco", ojos "azul claro", gran busto, grandes caderas, y rostro que parece ser la de una niña pequeña, y su tierna forma de ser), su clase alta, y su forma de imponer el orden ante los chicos, lo cual para ella todos los hombres son solo sus esclavos y fieles sirvientes. Razón por la cual la chicas la detestan por su personalidad, y forma de ser, de lo cual no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, pero ella asegura que no es cierto, ya que solo la detestan por que llama mas la atención de los chicos y por su sensual cuerpo perfecto. Y que todo debería de girar entorno a ella.**

**-Gustos: Aunque no lo crean, su deseo y admiración por lo videojuegos es tan grande como su obsesión por ser perfecta, y bella en todo momento. Le encanta ser adulada, y que le digan que es tan hermosa, entre otras cosa similares. Salir de paseo, en centros comerciales, parque de atracciones, al cine, de compras, y sitios así, mayormente con su, (como ella dice), "esclavo personal", Bíocon. Aunque piensa del joven Salce solo esta a su lado porque quiere llamar su atención, y no desea pensar en ello, por que según en sus propias palabras no puede suceder que alguien tan poderosa, bella, y especial como ella, pueda relacionarse con un civil pueblerino como lo es Salce Macrck. El cual compite celosamente con su rival Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt la total atención de Bíocon.**

**-Odia: Los hombres que siempre la miran con lujaría por su cuerpo, Mírid, las chicas "superficiales" por no querer que sean sus amigas, Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la suciedad, Y "Bíocon"**

* * *

**-Nombre: Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Sexo: Femenino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltera.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Fon (Febrero) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: Pulsar.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Ingeniería electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel normal, cabello largo hasta los hombros y castaño, ojos café, compleción de músculos; normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 2 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 21% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor ingeniera electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría, para llamar más la atención de su padre.**

**-Personalidad: Infantil, pero seria, y agresiva, y siempre preocupada por sus compañeros y amigos, en especial por Vinnt. A quien insiste es muy excéntrico en lo que hace, aunque admite detestar que le llame muñeca, o nena, en el fondo le agrada, ya que le hace sentir ser atendida por alguien. Por el vacío que dejo la inasistencia de su padre a lo largo de su crecimiento por su trabajo.**

**-Gustos: Todo con lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología manufacturaría. Y pasarla bien con sus amigas.**

**-Odia: El comportamiento de y carácter excéntrico de su compañero Vinnt.**

* * *

**-Nombre: Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou.**

**-Sexo: Masculino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltero.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Fon (Febrero) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: Pulsar.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Múltiple personalidad.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, Alto, robusto, piel simple, aunque algo morena, cabello color miel, ojos café, compleción de músculos; sobre el promedio.**

**-Compañero (s): Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 4 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 28% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Acabar con todo los grupos, cuerpos, y elementos que conforman el grupo de contrabando de los Álfmat, y/o erradicarlo si es necesario.**

**-Personalidad: Serio, tosco, reservado, creció dentro del uno de los principales grupos de los Álfmat, para después escapar y revelarse contra ellos, lo cual lo llevo a experimentar ciertas experiencias entre las calles, tales como supervivencia, en la comida, y la vida contra los miembros de Álfmat. Sufre cambio de personalidad, el cual le ayuda en varias ocasiones a sobrevivir en las extensas calles d su ciudad natal, y ahora también aquí como un guerrero de la luz.**

**-Gustos: Ninguno en particular, aunque demuestra cierto interés en estar siempre a lado de la joven señorita Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Odia: Todo, completamente. Incluyendo la vida misma. En sus propias palabras aclara el hecho de poder morir en medio de un enfrentamiento. Como su último recurso.**

* * *

**(Pero para hacerlo breve, la primera parte es sola de los dos personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora lo demás, lo ultimo hasta el final es la historia en su totalidad, así que si pensáis es laaaaaaaaargoooooooooooo, no es broma, en archivo Word son 20 paginas.)**

**-Sinceramente Bíocon esta con Emímit solo porque para él, ella es diferente a las demás chicas, en donde Bío nació, era mucho menos que un pueblo, un pequeño asentamiento, en donde todas la chicas que vivían ahí era igual de enérgicas y poco tiernas. Por eso, el momento en que él la conoció, se sentía atraído por el hecho de que ella era diferente en el sentido de que por cualquier insignificante cosa hace un berrinche, es dulce tierna, reconoce que es agresiva, pero solo lo hace para demostrar superioridad, y perfectamente sabe que cuando se trata de él, ella se comporta mas dulce, tierna, blanda, una perfecta niña pequeña mimada que necesita de atención, a él le agrada mas que ella use vestidos, faldas, técnicamente cualquier vestimenta que pueda hacer relucir sus perfectos brazos y piernas blancas, su largo, deslumbrante y sedoso cabello platinado. Y su rostro como el de una niña. O como quien dice su cuerpo de una 'mujer'. **

**(Aquí sinceramente, son mis ideales que tengo con las mujeres 'Bío es solo una parte de mi, mas de mis emociones, sentimientos y otras cosas', y me refiero sin ser antifeminista, que me agradan más las mujeres que usan faldas, vestidos, o pantalones cortos, ya saben, que las mujeres nos demuestren que tiene unas hermosas piernas, brazos, rostro, cabello, o general el cuerpo, no me gusta mucho que muchas veces usen pantalón largo de ves de en cuando esta bien, que no enseña las hermosas piernas que tienen eso digo, y que sean tiernas, dulces, pero que tampoco se dejen, los hombres se cuitaban por una chica así de dulce y linda, pero que sean un reto por así decirlo. Digo, si un hombre que insulta o habla mal, se ve por lo general mal, en las mujeres es aun peor). Esta es la razón técnica de Bío, y bueno aquí va la verdad.**

**No… Bío no esta enamorado de Emít, es verdad que quizás ella sienta algo por él eso se denota a millas. Pero la verdad es que para nuestro joven cazador de monstruos, sus ojos son solo para una chica llamada Júmit, que es una chica prácticamente antisocial, que no hablan con nadie, y que nadie habla con ella, que siempre se la puede encontrar sola en una silla, mirando hacía la nada. Y Bío ve esto muy atractivo en ella, algo así como un misterio. Para él, esta chica es única y especial, tanto como para hasta ponerlo nervioso. Y esos es todo. Perdón si hice sentir a alguien ofendida, pero bueno, esos son me pensamientos y mis sentimientos verdaderos, si alguien no comprendió nada, puede preguntarme libremente cuando quiera. Y no, no piensen mal, si me gusta ver a las mujeres con pantalón largo, solo que no siempre, que del 100% sea un 98%, solo digo eso. Me vuelvo loco al ver a una chica con falda, como no tienen idea.**

* * *

**X.X. Por ti.**

**La parte** **que están apunto de leer, se podría asimilar a los movimientos que realiza 'el hombre araña' marca registrada de 'Marvel Comics/Disney', balanceándose entre los edificios, y sosteniendo a una persona. Obviamente no exactamente a como lo hace, ya que debería de tener las particularidades únicas de una araña, pero solo es un chico con buena condición física, así que mejor dejémosle como un 'Batman' de 'DC Comics', pero mas ágil, algo así como un intermedio entre ambos superhéroes.**

x.x.x.

Entre una gran variedad de culminantes y altas edificaciones, conformados del inigualable metal inteck de la avenida Tinn. Bíocon y Emímit se balanceaban de cornisa en cornisa, como siempre lo hacían. Pero con una gran diferencia esta vez, el cual era que nadie se decía nada el uno al otro, durante todo el trayecto del camino. En donde Bío tensaba su famosas 'extensiones', mientras cargaba con toda su fuerza el peso de su linda compañera. Y esta se sujetaba rodeando sus hermosos blancos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, apoyando su cabeza entre el pecho de este, tratando de que su largo cabello no revolotee, cuando el fuerte viento que surgía por la velocidad en la iban, no cegara a su amigo. Y Bío con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo la tomara de entre la cintura y el muslo, para no hacerla caer. Para que con el otro brazo lo usara en crear las largas y finas líneas negras a través de su arco de su antebrazo derecho, de la cual se columpiaban de edificio, en edificio. Y llegaban de este sutil modo hacia su destino. Soltando la extensión y saltando desde el aire, hasta el balcón con el ventanal cerrado del departamento en la que Vivian Emímit, y las chicas.

—Bío: "Emít, quédate, y espera a que todo esto termine." —Dijo con voz hueca, después de bajar cuidadosamente a su compañera de entre sus fornidos brazos, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa apresuradamente.

—Emít: "¿Eh?... P-p-pero… ¿no dijisteis que obligarías a-a-a eso nets, pedirme p-perdón?" —Menciono tartamudeando, algo preocupada en su tono de voz, en lo que apuntaba sin dirección fija a la nada con el brazo izquierdo, y con el otro se arreglaba su larga y bella cabellera platinada con su mano. Sin apartar la vista en el rostro del chico con expresión de desesperación, y observaba como terminaba de desabrocharse la camisa.

—Bío: "Si…" —Pauso para poder quitarse la ropa de encima—. "Pero cambie de opinión." —Débilmente. Entregando la camisa a su compañera, y presionando un botón en la pantalla de su muñequera debajo de su antebrazo izquierdo, para que automáticamente su traje de 'reconocimiento' sutilmente aparezca sobre su cuerpo, pero sin sus gafas esta vez. Que aparecían en sus manos. ('_NOTA DE EXCEPCIÓN: aquí las gafas, son como los de esquís' buscar gafas de esquís'_).

—Emít: "¿Eh?, ¿P-porque?" —Sorprendida.

—Bío: "Porque si." —Con voz tosca.

Pero y que en aquel momento, del otro lado del muro de la habitación de la chica. Particularmente otra chica, con cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, le tocaba la limpieza del apartamento de la cual ellas residían. Que justo en ese momento aspiraba cerca de la puerta de su amiga, e intencionalmente escuchaba los leves murmullos de ciertas familiares voces para ella.

—Loriéd: (_¿Hm?, ¿ya vino Emít…? ¿Cuándo…?) _—Acercando ahora prácticamente su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Apoyándose con todo su cuerpo, y sosteniéndose con sus manos en la puerta, la derecha con la aspiradora de mano, y la izquierda libre—. (_Qué extraño… Si he estado limpiando toda la tarde, no puede ser… de seguro debió venir con Bío otra vez… cielos… si Mírid se da cuenta, de seguro le hará usar 'eso'… bueno, será mejor recordárselo)_. —Paso la aspiradora a su mano libre, para que con la otra deslizara la puerta para abrirla, y así consiguiera entrar—. "¿Emít?… ¿estas aquí?, voy a pasar… ¿ah?" —Y entonces precipito su mira hacia su izquierda, al enorme ventanal que tenia la habitación por ventana. Dando el acceso al balcón, y obviamente alcanzando a ver como sus compañeros, y amigos, al parecer discutían.

—Emít: "¿Pero, por qué?" —En un berrinche.

—Bío: "¡Porque es mi problema!" —Irónicamente levantándole la voz.

—Emít: "¡Pero si también es mi problema…! ¡¿O es que acaso piensas que puedes traerme aquí, esperando a que no haga nada? ¡¿Mientras tu te vas, hacer quien sabe que?, ¿y después seguiremos como si nada paso?…! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!… Sniff…" —Protestando, reprendiendo y terminando desesperadamente por gritar ante la inesperada idea de su compañero. Para terminar en un sollozo.

—Bío: "¡Si…! ¡Y también es mio, y el de todos!" —Recordando con ademan. En lo que se apuntaba con el pulgar derecho cerca del centro del pecho. Acallándola sin más—.

—Emít: "Sniff…" —Y sin mas con el llanto comenzó. Bajo la cabeza, con las lágrimas escurriéndose de entre sus perfectas y coloradas mejillas, mientras delicados cabellos caían por inercia guardando ligeramente su rostro, llevándose las manos juntas a su pecho afligido.

—Bío: "Y es por eso," —Tomándola de los hombros, acercando su rostro a la frente de ella, y continuando—, "que no permitiré que nadie mas se meta en problemas, por mi culpa… y mucho menos tu." —Con tono tranquilo y neutral, como su típica forma de pedir 'disculpa', al estilo 'Bíocon Yun'. Mientras como siempre, comenzaba con sus muy peculiares abrazos, bien correspondidos por ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Para luego pasar en acariciar amablemente su largo y sedoso cabello blanco grisáceo.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que cierta chica castaña se acercaba muy lenta y sigilosamente hacia ellos. Visualizando con un rostro suyo con extrañes, por las precipitadas acciones de parte de ellos. En donde por un momento discutían, y en el preciso instante se abrazaban. Que para cuando ese par se percataron de la presencia inesperada de su amiga a través del ventanal, esta paso con expresión de desconcierto, ante las repentinas reacciones de sus compañeros. La cual solo la joven chica albina correspondió nerviosamente, separándose instintivamente deshaciéndose de aquel cálido abrazo de su compañero.

—Emít: "¡A-ah!… L-L-Loriéd, n-no es lo que tu crees… e-en serio…" —Nerviosamente contestando. Con un perceptible sonrojo entre sus blancas y hermosas mejillas suyas. Agitando particularmente las manos al frente suyo 'negando'.

—Loriéd: "Shhhhh…" —Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha pegados a sus labios, callándola—, "si, si, si, si, si… lo que tu digas, solo baja la voz, o ya sabes… Mírid te oirá." —Aconsejando sabiamente a su amiga en voz baja. Mientras su rostro pasaba a la del chico, la cual no encontraba siempre felizmente, con una sonrisa estampada en su cara, sino particularmente demasiado extraño esta vez. De rostro frio, serio, y las cejas arqueada. Sin duda alguna, las facciones que expresaban la ira y el enojo. 'Cuanto sabía respecto a esto'—. "D-dime, dime, ¿Q-qué paso?… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¿estaban peleando?, ¿Por qué?" —Sujetando las manos fuertemente de Emít, e insistiendo en preguntarle. Pero que en ese momento observaba como cierto chico castaño realizaba un salto, y postrándose en la balaustrada de dicho balcón, se colocaba sus gafas, y tensaba de su arco, otra de sus muy finas extensiones hacia una de las cornisa del edificio de a lado—. "¿Eh?, ¿Bío?… espera, ¿A dónde vas?"

—Emít: "Bío, espera." —Dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde la castaña, mientras se soltaba de las manos, a lo que se separaba de su amiga para ir en dirección hacía a él.

—Bío: "Quédate con Loriéd y las chicas. Y llámame si alguien de esos tipos viene." —Mas que un dicho, una orden. Realizando un salto, impulsándose con su pierna derecha.

—Emít: "Espera, Bío… ¡¿A dónde vas?" —Terminando con las manos en la balaustrada y casi medio cuerpo suyo fuera del balcón. Alejándose de la presencia de la joven Áquad.

—Bío: "¡Con la maestra Éimerl!" —A regañadientes. Comenzando a balancearse de edificio, en edificio.

—Loriéd: "Oye Emít, ¿Por qué va Bío con la maestra Éimerl?… ¿y que cosa es esa de unos tipos?" —Alarmándose al respecto por la extraña conversación de aquella pareja muy disfuncional. Abrazando el brazo derecho de la albina, para que de inmediato tirara de regreso totalmente su cuerpo dentro del balcón.

—Vinnt: "Esos coners meseros, y su restaurante de gotd. Espero que se vayan a la eners… —Caminaba por la acera, maldiciendo el chico de rostro de pocos amigos con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos de pantalón, y cabello color miel. A quien encontrábamos en la misma avenida. Cuando de un insulto a otro, no se espero ver a cierto cazador de monstruos volando por los aires, a una velocidad impresionante. Con expresión dudosa—. (_¿Eh?… ¿a donde va ese coners de Salce…?_) —Pensando—. (_Viene en dirección del apartamento de la muñeca… quizás si…_) —Y de inmediato comenzó con una carrera en dirección opuesta a su compañero de equipo. Para terminar enfrente del apartamento de su amiga/compañera castaña, con la sorpresa de encontrarla justo en el balcón de enfrente de la fachada, acompañada por la chica albina. Que en sus propias palabras la fichaba como (la chica súper 'candente' del cabello blanco, de gran cuerpo, grandes caderas, y un gran… carácter fuerte).

—Vinnt: "¡Oye… muñeca…! ¡¿A dónde fue el cabeza hueca de Salce?" —Llevando sus manos en a su boca, para poder aumentar la frecuencia de su voz. Sin moderarla.

—Emít: "A-ah es que…" —Silenciándose para volver su mirada hacia el sitio en el que se originaba la extraña voz.

—Loriéd: "¿Ah…? ¡¿Vinnt…? ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí…? ¡Espera…! ¡¿Me llamaste muñeca? ¡Ya te dije miles de veces que no me llames así! ¡Que lo odio!" —Giro y bajo su vista hacía donde su amiga lo hacia, para entonces encontrarse abajo con su compañero de equipo, y después reprenderle.

—Vinnt: "¡Lo que digas nena…! ¡¿y bien? ¡¿A dónde fue? —No llamándola 'muñeca' esta vez.

—Loriéd: "Ese nedly…" —Por lo bajo sin casi ser escuchada, por su nivel de excentricismo en su amigo.

—Emít: "Ah… ¡Vinnt, por favor, ve a donde Bío, en la arena de la sección seis, y por favor, no dejes que se pelee con nadie!" —Pensando que si no la escuchaba a ella, quizás lo haga de alguien de quien no confíe, pero que por lo menos contradice cada palabra de lo que dice.

—Vinnt: "No tienes por qué repetírmelo dos veces princesita, yo me hare cargo." —Murmurando solo para si mismo convencido, golpeando sus puños con pasión, y comenzando a correr de por donde vino.

—Loriéd: "¡Ah…! ¡Espera, Vinnt…! ¡¿A dónde vas?" —Gritando a la dirección que este tomaba.

—Vinnt: "¡Con mi maestra…! ¡A por un permiso para un duelo…! je." —Respondiendo mientras su voz se debilitaba cuanto más de alejaba.

—Loriéd: "¡Espera!, rayos… Emít, ¿Qué haz hecho?, ¿acaso no sabes como es él, cuando se trata de un duelo?" —Con tono histérico. Acercándose a la persona de la albina.

—Emít: "Loriéd. Acompáñame ir a buscar a Bío… no me quedare aquí nada mas sin hacer nada, y esperar a que venga ignorantemente. Como si no me importara. Vamos…"

—Loriéd: "P-pero…" —Sin poder terminar de hablar.

—Emít: "Y de paso podrás encontrarte con Vinnt." —Interrumpiendo, Decidida tirando con fuerza de la castaña caminando en dirección hacia la puerta, lanzando la camisa que sostenía de su amigo en el suelo. Cruzando la puerta de su habitación, y salir del apartamento para ir y poner un alto a todo esto.

—Loriéd: "A-a-ah e-esta bien." —Siguiéndola, e ir al lugar en donde todo ocurriría en cuestión de minutos.

Y por mientras, dentro de una arena de duelo cerrado con muros de energía plasmaeléctrica de azul, con trece lados. Un chico castaño esperaba reposando, sentado justamente en el centro de dicha arena, de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Recordaba la última conversación que tuvo no hace un mucho, con su maestra.

[—Éimerl: "¿Estas seguro de que no haces esto solo por venganza?… recuerda el código. Siempre hay que seguir el código ante todo, sin excusas. Además, la venganza, solo trae mas dolor… y sufrimiento." —Recordándole. Con cierto toque reprendedor. Observándole con esos ojos suyo hipnóticos.

—Bío: "Si… estoy seguro. No se preocupe, sabe que nunca haría algo como eso… nunca." —Asegurando.

—Éimerl: "Ah… esta bien. Puedes de irte." —Exhalo, y después con su mano derecha indico que se retirara.

—Bío: "Gracias."

—Éimerl: "Ah, y Bío." —Reteniéndolo.

—Bío: "¿Hm?"

—Éimerl: "Por favor… no decepciones a Fílds." —Negando con la cabeza. Y la mirada agotada, esperando que no lo haga.

—Bío: "No se preocupe. Maestra. Yo nunca, yo nunca haría algo que decepcione a la persona a quien respeto. Y le deba la vida… (_O eso espero_)" —Respondiendo sinceramente en lo mas profundo de su ser, y sopesándolo.]

En lo que esas últimas palabras que menciono, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, como recordándoselo para nunca mas se le olvide. Y replicaba en medio de ningún lugar, en la arena de duelo vacía.

—Bío: "Yo nunca haría algo que decepcione a la persona a quien amo y respeto. Y que le deba la vida… nunca." —En algo mas débil que un susurro, casi un pensamiento suyo. Ejerciendo presión en sus dedos, cerrándolos y creando un par de puños. Con cierta irritación en su ser.

—Herll: "Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya… creíamos que no ibas a venir. Coners guerrero de la luz. Je." —Exclamó el segundo líder de los Résorr, surgiendo de entre la casi oscura penumbra, debajo de la entrada de la arena de duelo con los brazos cruzados. En donde atrás de él aparecía el resto del equipo, y entre ellos el líder del grupo.

—Bío: "Ya pensaba que tenía que ir a cazarlos uno por uno. A rogar por misericordia." —Muy firme y serio, levantándose lentamente del duro, y frío suelo de metal. Sin dejar de mirarlos con su rostro enfurecido, y cabizbajo—. "De acuerdo. Comencemos con esto, y terminemos de una buena vez."

—Herll: "Jajaja, que impaciente. Pero está bien. Ahora veremos si todo eso que dicen es cierto."

—Vinnt: "¿Qué cosa es cierto?" —Replico el chico de cabello color miel, con su expresión de siempre malhumorado. Que aparecía abajo, a lado de los bordes de la arena de duelo.

—Herll: "¿Ah?, ¿ese no es otro de los integrantes de los guerreros de la luz? Pensé que esto lo harías tu solo. Pero bueno, supongo que pensasteis que no podíais hacerlo, y pedisteis ayuda. ¿No es cierto?… hicisteis bien en pedirlo, por que necesitaras de quien recargarte después, cuando acabemos contigo. Jajaja." —Burlón. Con las risas al fondo de parte del resto del equipo, a excepción de Vólst.

—Bío: "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Léend?" —Sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de sus enemigos.

—Vinnt: "Vengo aquí, para hacer un favor a una persona. Supongo que sabes de quien hablo, ¿no?" —Ni tan fuerte, ni tan alto, pero si para ser escuchado por el poderoso oído del cazador de monstruos.

—Bío: "No te metas en mis asuntos." —De mala gana.

—Vinnt: "Lo siento, pero un favor es un favor, así que será mejor que me expliques, ¿que grills esta pasando aquí?" —Aun de pretexto con lo mismo. E insistiendo.

—Bío: "Nada que te importe." —Contradiciendo.

—Vinnt: "Está bien. Tú lo pediste." —Replico este último, mientras comenzaba a subir por los escalones de un lado de la arena de duelo, y entrar en ella.

—Bío: "¡¿Que haces nedt? ¡Baja ahora mismo!" —Protestando a regañadientes. Aun sin mirarlo.

—Vinnt: "No, hasta que me digas porque. —Para quedar a un lado ahora de su amigo/enemigo, sin fijarse la vista. Pero concentrados en los miembros del equipo contrario—. ¿Y bien?, ¿cual es el motivo?" —Prosiguiendo.

—Bío: Ofendieron a Emímit. —Sin más opción, murmurando, decidido con el deseo desahogarse con alguien, sin importar de quien se tratara, incluyéndolo a él, por ese motivo que la culpa lo comía vivo.

—Vinnt: "¿Solo por eso? Vaya que eres un dinto nedt. Escucha. Si lo que quieres es llamar la atención de una chica. Con unas flores, unos pocos dulces, o un helado basta. No tienes por qué sobrepasarte con pelearte, y creerte el muy hombre con estos nets." —Añadió burlón. Con simple juego de manos.

—Herll: "¡Oye! ¡¿A quien llamas nets?" —Enfurecido, gritando sin mas hacia el que los ofendió.

—Vinnt: "¡Callaos!" —Regaño a todo pulmón.

—Bío: "No fue solo por eso… digo. Si no también, por el resto del equipo."

—Vinnt: "Su equipo. Tú y Emít."

—Bío: "No, nosotros… y el resto del equipo de los guerreros de la luz… incluyéndote a ti." —Ahora, desde el momento en que su compañero llego, lo miro replicándoselo en cara. Mientras este se la devolvía.

—Vinnt: "Ah… así que estos coners guiuymen, se atrevieron a mal hablar a mis espaldas de mi, ¿eh? Esto ya huele a sangre." —Exclamó eufórico, golpeándose los puños. Dedicando una mirada asesina al equipo de enfrente.

—Bío: "¡Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos!" —Le reprendió.

—Vinnt: "No Salce. Esto ya no son tus asuntos… esto ya es personal." —Contradiciendo al castaño. Comenzando a tomar un pose ligera de batalla. Con los puños cerrados, y las piernas abiertas.

—Herll: "Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. No importa si son uno, dos, o los trece en total, acabaremos con todos ustedes en un santiamén. De acuerdo, ¡preparaos!" —Se burlo, para después dictar ordenes directas a los tres chicos de su equipo.

—Todos los chicos: "¡Si, señor!" —Exclamaron animadamente, mientras dos de ellos se colocaban del costado izquierdo de Herll. Y el otro restante en el costado derecho de este.

—Bío: "De acuerdo Léend, tú ganas, ve." —Ordenando con un ademan.

—Vinnt: "De acuerdo Salce, pero… —Salió corriendo de su punto a toda velocidad, hacia los dos chicos del lado izquierdo del segundo líder, interrumpiéndose así mismo, y terminando—, no me des ordenes…" —Golpeando con la mano derecha a uno de ellos, el de la derecha. Y con la otra el que faltaba a la izquierda. En donde mucho antes de hacer contacto, una fuerza que ejercía presión, apareció en las palmas del joven Léend, para poder mandarlos a volar hacía atrás.

—Chicos: "¡AHHHHH!" —Gritaron insoportablemente por el dolor de aquel golpe, y después impactar en la superficie de uno de los lados de la arena de duelo. Y terminar por fin en el suelo vencidos, en un santiamén.

—Vinnt: "¿Escuchasteis?" —Asegurando, prosiguiendo. Terminado en el lugar que antes era ocupados por esos dos chicos de antes, con una gran sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

—Bío: "Si. Pero si queremos demostrarle quienes somos. Tenemos que trabajar…"— Haciendo lo mismo que su compañero. Corriendo a una gran impresionante velocidad, y embestir con el brazo derecho al otro chico de la derecha de Herll.

—Chico: "¡AHHH!" —Ocasionando lo mismo en el chico del equipo contrario, mandándolo a volar, impactando en la superficie de la arena de duelo, y después por ultimó caer rendido.

—Bío: "En equipo." —Finalizo con una débil sonrisa, para que su ahora compañero de equipo, comprendiera el objetivo de este duelo. Y terminando igual que su compañero, en el puesto que pertenecía a aquel chico que salió volando hace unos instantes, y ahora estaba justamente a lado de Herll.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, será por alguna razón en especial, la cual no podría yo adivinar, pero sin embargo agradezco a quien quiera que lo leyera, y bueno, ¿si o no era completamente diferente?, bueno excepto la trama. Y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**A continuación leerán una breve información de lo que es el 'Universo del Infinity; Infinytum'. (NOTA: MUY EXTENSO).**

**Básicamente la historia es la siguiente.**

**En el Universo del Infinity; Infinytum, 'nada es imposible' fue creado por Eundescress ser omnipotente de este universo, en donde al principio no había nada, ni nadie. Hasta que creo por primera vez a los Flídement, las primeras poderosas criaturas, muy sabias, e inteligentes desde el origen que se extendieron inter por inter, que construían su propias edificaciones, las cuales aun se encuentras esparcidas por todo el universo en diferentes planetas. Y gobernaron así, por un largo tiempo, sin molestarse por nada, ni con nadie.**

**Sin embargo, como toda criatura, se sentía aislada, aunque llegaron a poblar extraordinariamente todo el Infinity; Infinytum, se sentían solas, hasta que un día, se encontraron con una nueva raza de ser vivo, creados especialmente por Eundescress para los solitarios Flídement. Y se llamaron los Flúduart. Con los que convivieron perfectamente. Los Flídement se dedicaron a la cultura, y a la extraordinaria forma de gobernar por un largo tiempo, mientras los Flúduart se encargaban de construir las increíbles edificaciones, y mega estructuras. Motivo por la cual se sentían excluidas por no tener alguna cultura original, ni formar parte del gobierno. Hasta que en algún momento, algo en ellos cambio en su totalidad, el comportamiento, la forma de pensar, y reaccionar. Motivo en el que se llegaron a revelar contra el sus propios hermanos los Flídement sin ninguna razón aparente, trayendo consigo grandes tragedias, como las primeras muertes, el deseo de algo, el deseo por el poder, y las primeras guerras por las diferencia notables de cada especie. Y cual fue la razón principal de esta antigua reacción de dicha especie ante la otra. Cual otra, nada mas que la misma razón por la cual hoy en día existen diversos factores que perjudican notablemente nuestra vida… la discriminación.**

**O eso es lo que narran los únicos pocos descendientes directos de los Flídement. El cual fue la única especie que sobrevivió en esos momentos tristes y oscuros. Que actualmente se conocen mas como los Herederos de la luz.**

**Estos herederos, continuaron con sus vidas, incluso cuando otras criaturas continuaran surgiendo con el paso del tiempo. Pero aun así, decidieron para que nada de lo anterior volviera a ocurrir, se tomaron medidas más relevantes. Y es por eso que decidieron vivir anónimamente bajo la sombra de los demás, hasta la actualidad.**

**En donde en un momento de la historia, apareció una especie igual de hábiles, fuertes, y capaces como para sobrevivir mas de 5000.000 ciglos de evolución hasta la actualidad, los 'magnos'. Pero por desgracias, no fueron lo suficientemente listos, ya que mientras esta especie apenas evolucionaba, otra ya se encontraba sobre desarrollado, con una tecnología capaz de exterminar una civilización, e incluso una especie, o varios… simultáneamente. Sin parar. Un régimen político, que su única idea es cumplir el sueño de los antiguos y extintos Flúduart, conquistar cada rincón del universo del Infinity; Infinytum, y erradicar la discriminación de una vez por todas. Por siempre. Que con el paso del tiempo se auto denominaron por si mismos como, 'El Exclerio Inter'.**

**Ahora. Prácticamente la historia que estoy creando, es esta:**

**En el ciglo de 3007 D.M. Ronald E´ Hallowd Stard, un chico de la especie magno que no es bastante social, que junto con su hermano gemelo Ricardo E´ Hallowd Stard son huérfanos, que sin embargo agradecidamente tuvieron la oportunidad de crecer junto con su tía, y que esta los cuidara como si fueran sus hijos propios. Viviendo en la ciudad de Nightclot, Novixss, del sistema Terrc, bajo el poder de 'La Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa'. Un día Ronald se encuentra con un extraño, que dice ser el ex mejor amigo de sus difuntos padres, mas que nada padre, Anthony D´proimse, el cual le explica a Hallowd y su hermano, que no son realmente criaturas de la especie magno, si no que son genéticamente descendientes directos de los Flídement de parte de su padre, tanto como este tal D´proimse, como la tía de los chicos. Y que ellos cuatro no son los únicos que existen en el universo del Infinity; Infinytum, si no que existen muchos, muchos mas, pero que se esconden ante toda la sociedad, de todo el universo.**

**D´proimse, le propone una cosa a Ronald, cumplir su sueño, (que es ser igual como lo fue su padre y mucho mas), a cambio de convertirse en un Heredero 'Guerrero de la luz', en donde acepta, y al mismo tiempo en el camino de convertirse en un guerrero, cumple su sueño de ser igual a su padre, el que fue un guerrero a la misma edad que él, y Ronald con solo saber eso, siente que todos sus propósitos se cumplen. Sin embargo, el camino de convertirse en un guerrero no es tan fácil como uno cree, ya que deberá de pasar por varios obstáculos mortales. Y eso es por que el deber de un guerrero heredero es, y siempre ha sido, proteger la vida de todos los seres vivos, sin importar la vida del mismo guerrero.**

**Pero el joven Hallowd no siempre estará solo, si no que también tendrá compañía, de grandes amigos que crearan en el transcurso del camino, como lo son Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck (chico pueblerino bueno para 'escuchar'), Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat (única hija de los Áquad, tercera mujer mas importante para la embajada aliada, como opción de compromiso para las futuras generaciones de embajadores, muy buena para la mecánica), Áncel Norm e´ Talmt Karr (buena vista para francotirador), Geredmínd Vérlom e´ Néptrom Balmd (hijo único de un de los mejores antiguos Manister de la Hermandad), Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou (Antiguo miembro de un grupo muy poderoso de contrabando), Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt (Chica normal con buenas ideas estratégicas), Mílit Wéstrel e´ Fówler Cabt (Chica normal muy buena para la maquinaria pesada), Fáldow Demm e´ Pálped Dérium (chico serio y reservado, muy bueno como unidad pesada de ataque), Ísmil Jeim e´ Foud Simn (Una gran lectora, e inteligente, una chica llena con una gran variedad de información, una unidad de almacenamiento vivo), Eléirid lid e´ Seirid Katl (única hija de los Eléirid, primera mujer mas importante para la embajada aliada, como opción de compromiso para los futuras generaciones de embajadores. Y curandera experta), Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt (única hija de los Póranc, segunda mujer mas importante para la embajada aliada, como opción de compromiso para los futuras generaciones de embajadores), y Ventral Romm e´ Bullt Mérid (Como mejor piloto).**

**En donde juntos, conforman el equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz, el mejor de la Hermandad Heredera, según ellos. Con el objetivo de poner un alto ante todas las acciones, fuerzas militares, cabeceras políticas, conquistas de lo que es el poder del Exclerio Inter, para siempre.**

**Ronald es un chico común, promedio, del montón, (este es mi Álter ego) si no saben busque. Un día conoce a una chica muy linda la cual es muy tierna llamada Eléirid, sensible que sin importar su apariencia, esta admite ser atraída por su forma única de ser, y la forma en que él la trata a ella, no nada mas que como otro pedazo de carne, sino, como realmente una amiga de verdad.**

**Bíocon, es un pueblerino, que desde un principio fue rescatado por una desconocida, y gracias a eso es quien es ahora. Un día conoció a una chica muy hermosa con extraño cabello blanco, y ojos azules, pero que término averiguando que en realidad el cabello era plateado, y sus ojos grises, haciendo que esta chica quedara cautivada por lo especial que es, prestándole sin intención alguna su atención. Sin embargo, no sabia que esta chica era nada mas y nada menos que Emímit, de los Póranc, de los que administran armas y municiones a la embajada aliada.**


	3. EL poder de Hierro y Fuego

**Muy bien, sé que lo prometí para el viernes, o el sábado, pero… cosas pasan, ya sabe… en primer lugar, comencé el miércoles como prometí, pero las ganas no llegaban, y lo mismo el jueves ¬¬. Ya el viernes bueno… LLEGO EL MAS ESPERADO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA… QUE NO HACE FALTA EXPLICAR… y como que me quede concentrado con cierta amiga que me hice y ahora no me deja en paz jajaja xD, Mary-san un saludo. Y ese mismo día en la noche Salí de la ciudad para ir a una feria a un pueblo cercano, para supuestamente ir por un amigo de mis padres, lo cual resulto que no estaba ahí y fue en vano el viaje. Y con todo ese tiempo lo hubiera terminado lo juro. El sábado ahí si tengo escusa, llegaron los nuevos capítulos de mis animes favoritos entre ellos Fairy Tail, y Kokoro Conect, ambos son buenos C: ah, y que llegaron nuevos capítulos en manga de Kokoro Conect, y Boku Wa Tomadachi Ga Sakunai. Y además me leo los tomos de Ultimate Spider-Man. Los mejores… y ya saben… Ejejeje. Además, no se si sea bueno o malo, pero quizás para ustedes si sea bueno, pero para mi malo U.u. Y es que se hizo mas largo y ahora serán cuatro partes ya no tres… y ya casi esta listo. 'Como' para subirlo hoy mismo pero en la noche, pero lo dividí por que para mi dejarlo así mi subconsciente me dice que es mucho y me aterro. Así que les pido que me perdone, soy un ser humano, tengo necesidades… T-T ahora con los Reviews…**

* * *

**En orden…**

**-akariharukaze12: Que bueno que te agrade, solo espero que lo leyeras, muchas gracias por dejar un Review.**

* * *

**-Moonlight Kristallblue: ajajajajaja!, no te preocupes, que ahora te dejo mas completa la información, y que quizás con eso te enamores mas. Porque aquí viene la verdad de la verdad. Y si es algo así como amor-odio. Y bueno… no es de extrañar que te empiece a gustar porque de entre todos los chicos del equipo (sin sonar muy afeminado) es el más 'guapo y lindo' (waack que raro sonó eso de mi, yo solo hago eso con chicas xP) tanto que casi se pelean por el xD. Y bueno nos vemos mas abajo.**

* * *

**-Azulkg: o, o, malas noticias, no me gusta… si mi historia mas que nada debería de ser seria, ya que es algo así como realista y surrealista a la vez. Y la verdad creo que esta vez también es algo parecido haber que te parece. Y bueno los protagonistas son los trece chicos, entre ellos Emímit y Bíocon, como Loriéd y Vinnt. Pero si nos referimos a quien tiene más protagónico pues hablamos de Eléirid Lid y Ronald E´ que su historia es mas a menos como lo que sucede en Sankarea que es una manga y anime, muy bueno y me enamore de esa historia.**

**Y además te digo y te repito que yo soy el que te admira más que en todo el Infinity; Infinytum, y eso nadie más lo puede negar. Y te aviso que escribiste mal mi firma, pusiste [D. P. E] y es [D. P. E.] xD.**

… **por que?, llevo mas de una semana esprando que ya hasta se meolvido y pienso leerlo de nuevo desde el principio… pero en fian debes de tener tus razón, solo espero que lo termines antes de este miércoles por favor :D**

* * *

** : loried heartphilia ya me acorde de ti, también te conteste tu Review en la historia anterior pero tu nombre desaparecía no se por qué. Y que bueno que te gustara este también, y bueno si te gusto supongo que también te gustaría mis dos primeros One-Shots. Y gracias, pero yo no creo en la suerte, pero si en la esperanza, y el destino. Y que también te deseo lo mejor con tu novela, espero que algún día lo publiques y me convierta también tu mas grande fan.**

* * *

**-TheHinata: Y-y-yo c-celoso?, n-no estoy c-celoso, s-solo es que… no se bueno… bueno, tal vez un poquito… bueno… si algo… esta bien mucho. Pero esta mal estarlo? Jajaja C: gracias, y también gracias por tus fics, y bueno, que mal por lo de tu croosover haber si lo subes otra vez algún dia.**

* * *

**-Gabe Logan: esta bien, esta bien, no importa mejor tarde que nunca xD.**

* * *

**-Simca90: muchas gracias, es bueno saber que te gustara como quedara, y mas la adaptación, pero… no se te hace injusto que lo pongas hasta esa fecha, solo me dejas con una agustina… pero bueno los espero con ansias ;)**

* * *

**-Elie-Heartphilia: sabes?, no importa cual de los dos nombres sean los dos son súper lindo, y aquí entre nosotros me inspire en tu nombre para el nombre de la protagonista en mi historia y universo, que es Eléirid nótese los cambios, me gusto ese nombre y se quedo asi. Ya cuando lo simplificas queda casi como Elie, solo que es Eléid xD, y esta bien no importa como me llames, solo que yo tengo 17 y no se que edad tengas tu, asi que si eres menor esta bien como lo dices, pero si eres mayor pues seria 'kun', y perdona es que no te respondí una pregunta la vez pasada y es que aun no existe historia de Emímit y Bíocon, ya que estoy en esa etapa en que el autor conoce a su personajes, ya sabes, y bueno escribo esto para acostumbrarme y saber mas sobre sus personalidades y demás. Asi que y bueno, ya había comenzado con la historia de Bío, pero lo deje en pauso un rato para mejorar… y creo que lo hice, aunque un poco.**

* * *

**Y tambien agradezco a las que leyeron mi primeros One-Shots, que estoy muy feliz que le encantara, haber cuando escribo otro un día de estos. Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, un saludo. Y ahora si, por fin… a leer.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima.**

"_**Por ti".**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**El poder del fuego y el hierro.**

—Levy: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… v-vamos… Wendy… ya… ya casi… ya casi llegamos…" —le decía jadeante la maga a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, cruzando el parque sin detenerse.

—Wendy: "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Hm…" —asintió la pequeña peliazul, a duras penas corriendo con sus cortas piernas, corriendo detrás de su compañera la maga, volviéndose con Charles que volaba detrás de ella— "Vamos Charles."

—Charles: "Voy detrás de ti Wendy. Vamos gato, mas rápido." —dedicando este ultimo a Happy quien venia atrás de ella volando lentamente aun lamentándose de su almuerzo desperdiciado.

—Happy: "A-aye" —sollozando por su pescado.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del parque. Cierta rubia miraba de reojo a tres pobres chicos de entre veinte años de edad, que se les encontraban desmayados, en diferentes partes del sitio. Y otros cuatro chicos, dos de veinte, y los otros dos como de diecisiete o mas, se batían en duelo a muerte con miradas asesinas, en parejas. Vólst con Gajeel, y Herll con Natsu. Sintiendo una alta tensión en sus respectivos cuerpos. La ira que les recorrería fluía entre sus puños cerrados, subiendo también a la cabeza tornándose rojas, y apretando sus quijadas.

—Herll: "¡Ya basta de juegos estúpidos, y a pelear!" —escupía a grandes cantidades de saliva el pelinegro de camisa como amarilla, intentando un movimiento para atacar. Y Natsu espero aquel ataque en posición de defensa. Pero que sin embargo nunca llego.

—Vólst: "¡Espera!" —Exclamo a gritos, interrumpiendo el ataque—. "No cometas nada estúpido sin antes pensarlo," —grazno pendenciero—, "Déjame al Dragon Slayer de fuego a mí. Tu encárgate del otro." —le decía a su compañero soberbio. Que prácticamente estaban de espaldas en ese momento. Y que de inmediato cambiaron de objetivo.

—Herll: "De acuerdo. Tú encárgate del idiota de fuego, yo me encargare de este." —Fijando su mirada hacía Gajeel—. "Ahora veremos quien es mas fuerte, si tu, o yo. Je." —empuñando sus manos, acomodándose en posición de ataque.

—Gajeel: "Atrévete atacarme, y te enseñare lo que es un verdadero Dragon Slayer." —con su típica voz grave e intimidante. Con los brazos extendidos, y los brazos transformados en lanzas y puños de hierro.

Y en cuanto a los otros dos magos restantes. Solo se podría decir que uno estaba preparado para lo que sea, y el otro muy confiando que ni se molestaba por nada siquiera.

—Vólst: "Dejemos que ese par de idiotas se diviertan, ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ti." —replico el pelinegro con playera negra. Vanidosamente remangando sus mangas.

—Natsu: "Haz lo que quieras. No me importan quien de ustedes dos pelee conmigo, los acabare de todas maneras." —Refunfuñando entre dientes, encendido, y creando grandes llamaradas de fuego en sus manos—. "A ver como te comes estas…" —ZAZ… ZAZ… agito prolongadamente sus brazos hacía él pelinegro, lanzando esas peligrosas llamaradas como ráfagas.

Y el pelinegro realizaba unos ligeros movimientos, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo, abriendo como podían sus manos, y producir una serie de prolongados remolinos de aire en ellas. Con una velocidad suficiente para cambiar de dirección las llamaradas rojas, naranjas, y amarillas, y dirigirlos amenazadoramente en contra de su legítimo dueño, hacía Natsu. Dañándolo ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para acabarlo.

—Lucy: "¡Natsu!" —exclamo preocupándose de su 'amigo', que comenzó a correr hacía él. Pero…

—Natsu: "¡No Lucy… no te metas en esto, es peligroso!" —protegiéndola, gritándole para que no vaya y se metiera en los mismo problemas que ellos.

Mientras tanto. Regresando con la pelea del otro pelinegro de playera amarilla, y el de pelinegro de pelos puntiagudos, realizo este ultimo un veloz movimiento fugaz hacía su contrincante, amenazando con esos brazos amenazadores.

—Gajeel: "¡AHHHHH…!" —SSSIINNG… SSING… SSING… realizando un fuerte grito de desesperación. Junto con movimientos rápidos e intrépidos con las manos, como abanicando a su enemigo. Sin siquiera percatarse de que su enemigo había producido un fuerte remolino de aire con la ayuda de sus manos, apuntando hacía abajo de donde se encontraba, para dar un gran salto en el aire. Y estando justo ahí arriba, con lo mismo que hizo para poder saltar, creo agiles movimientos en el aire como propulsores, y volando como un cohete. Para terminar de volar y aterrizar a un lado de su compañero jefe. Y el malhumorado chico con apariencia de motociclista también terminando a un lado de su compañero de duelo.

—Natsu: "¡Agh!… ellos son…" —quejándose.

—Gajeel: "Hmph… magos de aire…" —con tono gruñón, con su mirada totalmente enfurecida. Y un rostro como… ¿pensativo?—. "Nunca antes me había enfrentado a magos aire, nunca… será interesante…" —con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Natsu: "Yo si… jaja, que perdedor…" —molestando impulsivamente a su compañero.

— Gajeel: "¿De que te burlas Salamander?" —haciendo caso al comentario del pelirosa, amenazándolo con un puño de hierro.

—Natsu: "Jajajaja, de ti claro… pero olvídalo, continuemos pateando el trasero de estos idiotas… Andando…" —diciendo este ultimo con un ademan.

—Gajeel: "Ya te lo dije… no me des ordenes." —comenzando a correr, con la intención de atacar a uno de sus enemigos. Seguido de Natsu, mas molesto que antes—. "¡AHHHHH…!" —realizando otro fuerte grito de furia, amenazadoramente como apuntando con su mano izquierda de hierro, y con la derecha levantada en posición de ataque, también trasformado en hierro. Y que cuando se aproximaba más, y más a su enemigo, Herll levantaba su brazo derecho abriendo su palma en dirección él, y que, poco a poco comenzaba alentar sus pasos, y sentir ciertos síntomas como pérdida del conocimiento, distorsión de la vista, y su cabeza se tornaba ligeramente roja—. (_¿Qué esta pasando…? No puedo respirar…_) ¡Agh…! —mientras convertía sus manos a la normalidad, y los llevaba alrededor de su cuello, retirando sea lo que sea le obstruía la respiración. Pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, pero, ¿entonces que era?, para después caer acabado a pocos metros de los magos de aire.

—Herll: "Ahora aprenderás por que no debes meterte con nosotros…" —con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Lucy: "¡Gajeel!" —instintivamente comenzando a dar unos pasos, hasta recordar las palabras de Natsu en su cabeza.

—Natsu: "¡Gajeel!" —Reaccionando ante la conmoción de su compañero de equipo—. "ya verán desgraciado. ¡AHHH…!" —ZAZ… ZAZ… ZAZ… ZAZ… ZAZ… lanzando otras cinco fulminantes ráfagas, de fuego con sus brazos, en movimientos rápidos y agiles. Mientras Vólst de nuevo realizaba la misma técnica de hace unos instantes. Provocando que ocurriera lo mismo, que las ráfagas regresaran a su legítimo dueño, dañando esta vez gravemente a Natsu. Sus dos piernas, dos brazos, y torso—. ¡AAAGHHHHH! —dejando escapar un gran alarido. Cayendo demacrado en el duro y sucio suelo.

—Lucy: "¡Natsu…!" (_Al diablo, tengo que ir con él…_) —dicho y hecho corrió por el pelirosa, flexionando sus piernas para colocar su cabeza delicadamente en su regazo. Acariciando sus cabellos rosados, con su mano. Observándolo como él rostro del chico se veía mal herido. Como sus piernas, brazos, y torso.

—Natsu: "Lucy." —en un susurro, entre abriendo sus ojos para poder ver esos ojos color chocolate de su 'amiga' ligeramente sollozando. Y aproximando su mano a su rostro para poder limpiar esas diminutas pero previsibles lágrimas.

—Vólst: "Eso fue muy fácil." —arreglándose las mangas.

—Herll: "Y que lo digas… supongo que después de todo no son tan fuertes como dicen ser." —peinándose su cabello desarreglado con sus manos.

—Vólst: "Eso parece." —colocando sus manos en su bolsillos del pantalón, tomando instintivamente una pose de aprecio.

Y en aquel entonces, se apreciaba como una hermosa peliazul llegaba corriendo, acompañada de una pequeña también de cabellos azules, y dos gatos flotantes. Llegando jadeantes, como si estuvieran apunto de morirse, emanando sutilmente ciertos fluidos sudorosos. Corriendo precisamente en donde la hermosa rubia, y el pelirosa en su regazo.

—Wendy: "¡Lucy-san…!" —exclamo observando a su amiga.

—Charles: "¡Wendy!" —preocupándose mas por la joven peliazul.

—Happy: "¡Ah…! ¡Lucy!"

—Levy: "¡Gajeel…!" —imitando a la pequeña, solo que esta dedicando su total atención en su 'amigo', quedando petrificada ante tal escena, lentamente acercándose a él mencionado. Sin siquiera percatarse como la pequeña Dragon Slayer comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

—Lucy: "Ah… ¿Wendy… Charles… Levy… Happy?" —observando llegar a la joven de cabellos azules. Con los Exceed volando tras de ella. Y su querida mejor amiga llegando e imitando lo mismo que hizo ella con Natsu, pero con Gajeel.

—Gajeel: "Aléjate pequeña… esto es peligroso." —muy débilmente sin aliento.

—Levy: "¿Ah…? No. Necesitas mi ayuda…" —preocupándose. Mientras este solo correspondía con un bufido.

—Natsu: "¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" —débilmente en un susurro desde donde estaba. Sin percatarse de la presencia de quienes había llegado. Intentando de todo para poder moverse.

—Lucy: "¿Ah…? ¿Natsu…?" —sintiendo como se movía de entre sus piernas.

—Vólst: "Vámonos, ya no creo que se levanten… y despierta a esos idiotas" —volviéndose hacía la entrada del parque. Ordenando a su compañero despertar al resto de su equipo. Y también sin percatarse de las 'visitas'.

—Natsu: "¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" —un poco más fuerte. Con todo su esfuerzo para mover un solo brazo.

—Herll: "Si… vámonos, no se podrán levantar de esta, jajajajaja…" —detrás de su líder. También sin percatarse de las dos personas de mas. Estirándose para erguirse totalmente.

—Natsu: "¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?!" —levantando alto esta vez su voz, apenas pudiendo levantarse. Con su antebrazo derecho.

—Vólst: "¿Hm?" —volviéndose hacía el pelirosa, confuso.

—Herll: "¿Eh…? —confuso, haciendo lo mismo que su líder.

—Lucy y Happy: "¡Natsu!" —Preocupándose por que ejercía fuerza más de la necesaria.

—Wendy: "¡Natsu-san!"

—Herll: "¿Sigues vivo?" —incoherente. Arqueando una ceja de confusión.

—Natsu: "¿Qué… que fue lo que le hicieron?" —sosteniéndose de su antebrazo derecho, y apenas apoyándose con la mano izquierda. Con la mirada fulminante hacía ellos.

—Herll: "¿Ah?"

—Vólst: "Se refiere al Dragon Slayer de hierro." —petulante. Con cierta irritación en su tono de voz.

—Herll: "Ah… él. No mucho. En realidad es algo simple." —con tono relajado, como si se tratara de alguien mas.

—Natsu: "¿C-cómo?" —hablando difícilmente. Porque su cuerpo no le permitía dar más.

—Vólst: "Explícaselo." —petulante como siempre. Sin fijar mirada a nadie

—Herll: "¿Y yo porque?" —casi en un berrinche. Dedicando su mirada hacía él.

—Vólst: "Solo explícaselo." —en un ademan. Ignorando a quien quiera.

—Herll: "Esta bien, esta bien…" —sin mas opciones. Regresando su total atención al pelirosa.

—Natsu: "¿Y bien?" —con respiración lenta y entre cortada.

—Herll: "Bueno… en pocas palabras, solo podría yo decir que en un lugar en el que el aire no existe, los organismos vivos mueren.

—Natsu: "¿Y…?" —ignorantemente, sintiendo una presión en el pecho incómodamente.

—Herll: "¿Y…? ¿Es que no sabes nada de biología…? Es simple, sin aire no hay oxigeno, sin oxigeno no hay vida, sin aire en sus pulmones significa la muerte inmediata." —algo irritado.

—Levy: "¡Ah…!" (_Gajeel…_) —preocupándose, realizando un ligero gemido.

—Natsu: "Desgraciados… agh… ¿C-cómo?" —irritándose.

—Herll: "Fácil, somos magos de aire, nos es fácil poder retirar el aire en los sitos que queramos. Jajaja…" —orgullosamente riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

—Vólst: "No exageres." —reprendiéndole.

—Herll: "Jajaja, me deje llevar… pero no te preocupes, tu amigo no esta en un estado critico, solo retire el oxigeno suficiente a su alrededor lo suficiente para hacerlo desmayar. Nada más." —admitiendo la verdad.

—Natsu: "¿Ya lo oísteis?" —hacía dicho chico que siempre esta malhumorado.

—Gajeel: "Si… con eso me basta…" —desde las piernas de Levy.

—Natsu: "Ve…" —ordeno. Mientras se levantaba lentamente como podía.

—Gajeel: "Ya te lo dije Salamander… no me des ordenes." —como siempre de mal humor. A penas con fuerza.

—Levy: "¡Ah…! ¡E-espera…! ¡G-Gajeel!" —tartamudeando, haciendo de todo para que no se levantara, pero como siempre la fuerza no estaba de su lado.

—Vólst: "Prepárate." —ordeno a su compañero. Regresando la atención a ambos Dragon Slayer.

—Herll: "¿Eh?, ¿Es que acaso quieren mas?" —egocéntrico. Preparándose para lo que sea que se aproxime, con una típica pose de batalla.

—Natsu: "Ahora os enseñaremos, quienes somos." —Levantándose totalmente, hasta quedar totalmente erguido. Y encenderse en llamas de nuevo—. "¡AHHHHH!"

—Gajeel: "¡Les enseñare a no meterse conmigo!" —exclamo en un fuerte e irritante alarido hacía el cielo, aun levantándose mientras su voz comenzaba a agravarse mas, y mas, hasta convertirse en algo mas que un grito, en casi un rugido.

—Levy: "¡Gajeel, no lo hagas…!" —aun insistiendo con él.

—Lucy: "Espera… Levy…" —apareciendo atrás de ella, tirándola nerviosamente hacía atrás a su mejor amiga con fuerza, para que no se metiera en problemas.

—Natsu: "Ahora les enseñaremos lo que es un mago de Fairy Tail…" —comenzando a correr, y su compañero imitándolo, en donde cuando corrían al parecer intentaban juntarse. Para después cruzarse, e intercambiando de lugar. Y desde luego de enemigo. Ahora Gajeel con Vólst, y Natsu con Herll— "Les enseñaremos…" —realizando un gran salto, preparado para dar un gran golpe a su contrincante—, "a no meterse con nosotros… ¡AHHHHHH…!" —con la intención de contratacar a Herll. Mientras Gajeel corría a gran velocidad, hacia Vólst.

—Gajeel: "¡ahhhhh…!" —Gruñendo como una bestia—. "les enseñare a no meterse con nosotros… ¡AHHHHH…!" —rugía, haciendo temblar literalmente el suelo con su rugido. Enfrentándose cara a cara contra Vólst.

—Vólst: "¿Pero que demonios…? ¿Acaso piensan atacar a la vez…? Que idiotas" —preparándose para enfrentarse contra su nuevo objetivo.

—Lucy: "¡Vamos Natsu, tu puedes…!" —animando a su compañero de equipo.

—Wendy: "¡Vamos Natsu-san, tu puedes!" —uniéndose.

—Happy: "¡Natsu, tu puedes!" —desde el cielo.

—Levy: "¡Tu puedes Gajeel! —uniéndose al grupo de animadores. E imitándola al resto.

—Natsu y Gajeel: "¡AHHHHH!" —acercándose mas y mas a su rivales…

* * *

**Bueno. Hasta aquí la tercera parte de cuatro partes, ahora si estoy seguro. Espero les guste, si no pues ya saben donde reclamar :P. y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo, y ya saben, lo que sigue es la historia original. Y más información hasta el final.**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

**A continuación, se viene lo que es la historia original, y no me hago responsable si le gusto o no les gusto solo por ser fanáticos del NaLu, jajaja.**

**A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad. Ahora presentare los personajes que salen en esta parte de la historia:**

**Muchas respuestas al final.**

**(Me disculpo que se me olvidaron ciertos datos a las fichas, de la parte anterior. Pero se lo pueden saltar, son cambios mínimos.)**

* * *

**-Nombre: Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.**

**-Estatus actual: Vivo. (Después verán por qué puse esto, y no, nadie morirá, al contrario ya esta muerto)**

**-Sexo: Masculino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltero.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Sere (Enero) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: BíoHerc.**

**-Habilidad única (O especial): Sentido de la presencia de almas y Furor.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, robusto, piel medio morena, cabello corto castaño, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; sobre normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal – Nivel 4 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 29% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor maestro guerrero de todos los tiempos.**

**-Personalidad: Un chico que simplemente vive el momento, que desde nacimiento se volvió huérfano, pero que encontró una oportunidad de crecer con una familia gracias a una vieja amiga suya. Egocéntrico de nacimiento, en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino y traidor a la embajada aliada, y a la Hermandad. Fue reducado por sus padres adoptivos, y con mucha ayuda de su vieja amiga Fílds, de la cual ha comenzado en cambiar de forma casi previsible a simple vista. Su completa personalidad ha quedado atrás, antes de eso, tenia toda su ambición y sed de matar a lo que sea que se mueve de forma extraña. Un simple chico que protegerá a su amigos cueste lo que cueste, inquieto e impredecible en su actos, que desea sacar una que otra carcajada a los demás, y junto con Áncel son el dúo mas loco y bromista del equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz.**

**-Gustos: Le encanta jugar videojuegos, no se pierde casi ninguna buena entrega que sea de disparo en primera persona, tercera persona, RPG, plataforma, acción, aventura, entre otros. Hacer bromas, estar con sus amigos, completar arriesgadas misiones en equipo, sus padres, a Fílds, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jugar con su "mejor amiga" Emímit.**

**-Odia: Al Exclerio Inter, Vinnt, las personas "egocéntricas", y a su verdadero padre.**

* * *

**-Nombre: Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.**

**-Estatus actual: Viva.**

**-Sexo: Femenino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 15 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltera.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Éndet (Agosto) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: BíoHerc.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Aun sin reconocer.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura y platinado, ojos grises, compleción de músculos; normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 1 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 19% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Heredar el negocio de la familia y casarse con Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, segundo futuro embajador de la embajada aliada. Y ser reconocida por su belleza a nivel universal.**

**-Personalidad: Totalmente egocéntrica, solo puede pensar en ella y nadie mas, los chicos siempre la ponen en un pedestal por su belleza (Cabello "blanco", ojos "azul claro", gran busto, grandes caderas, y rostro que parece ser la de una niña pequeña, y su tierna forma de ser), su clase alta, y su forma de imponer el orden ante los chicos, lo cual para ella todos los hombres son solo sus esclavos y fieles sirvientes. Razón por la cual la chicas la detestan por su personalidad, y forma de ser, de lo cual no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, pero ella asegura que no es cierto, ya que solo la detestan por que llama mas la atención de los chicos y por su sensual cuerpo perfecto. Y que todo debería de girar entorno a ella.**

**-Gustos: Aunque no lo crean, su deseo y admiración por lo videojuegos es tan grande como su obsesión por ser perfecta, y bella en todo momento. Le encanta ser adulada, y que le digan que es tan hermosa, entre otras cosa similares. Salir de paseo, en centros comerciales, parque de atracciones, al cine, de compras, y sitios así, mayormente con su, (como ella dice), "esclavo personal", Bíocon. Aunque piensa del joven Salce solo esta a su lado porque quiere llamar su atención, y no desea pensar en ello, por que según en sus propias palabras no puede suceder que alguien tan poderosa, bella, y especial como ella, pueda relacionarse con un civil pueblerino como lo es Salce Macrck. El cual compite celosamente con su rival Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt la total atención de Bíocon.**

**-Odia: Los hombres que siempre la miran con lujaría por su cuerpo, Mírid, las chicas "superficiales" por no querer que sean sus amigas, Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la suciedad, Y "Bíocon"**

* * *

**-Nombre: Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Estatus actual: Viva.**

**-Sexo: Femenino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltera.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Fon (Febrero) de 2994 D. M.**

**-Equipo: Pulsar.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Ingeniería electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel normal, cabello largo hasta los hombros y castaño, ojos café, compleción de músculos; normal.**

**-Compañero (s): Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 2 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 21% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor ingeniera electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría, para llamar más la atención de su padre.**

**-Personalidad: Infantil, pero seria, y agresiva, y siempre preocupada por sus compañeros y amigos, en especial por Vinnt. A quien insiste es muy excéntrico en lo que hace, aunque admite detestar que le llame muñeca, o nena, en el fondo le agrada, ya que le hace sentir ser atendida por alguien. Por el vacío que dejo la inasistencia de su padre a lo largo de su crecimiento por su trabajo.**

**-Gustos: Todo con lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología manufacturaría. Y pasarla bien con sus amigas.**

**-Odia: El comportamiento de y carácter excéntrico de su compañero Vinnt.**

* * *

**-Nombre: Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou.**

**-Estatus actual: Vivo.**

**-Sexo: Masculino.**

**-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 16 ciglos de edad.**

**-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.**

**-Estado civil: Soltero.**

**-Fecha de nacimiento: (se los debo, tengo prisa)**

**-Equipo: Pulsar.**

**-Habilidad especial (O única): Múltiple personalidad.**

**-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, Alto, robusto, piel simple, aunque algo morena, cabello color miel, ojos café, compleción de músculos; sobre el promedio.**

**-Compañero (s): Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls normal - nivel 4 de 10.**

**-Nivel de poder: 28% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida ****activa****)**

**-Sueño o meta: Acabar con todo los grupos, cuerpos, y elementos que conforman el grupo de contrabando de los Álfmat, y/o erradicarlo si es necesario.**

**-Personalidad: Malhumorado, serio, tosco, reservado, creció dentro del uno de los principales grupos de los Álfmat, para después escapar y revelarse contra ellos, lo cual lo llevo a experimentar ciertas experiencias entre las calles, tales como supervivencia, en la comida, y la vida contra los miembros de Álfmat. Sufre cambio de personalidad, el cual le ayuda en varias ocasiones a sobrevivir en las extensas calles d su ciudad natal, y ahora también aquí como un guerrero de la luz.**

**-Gustos: Ninguno en particular, aunque demuestra cierto interés en estar siempre a lado de la joven señorita Áquad Cryslat.**

**-Odia: Todo, completamente. Incluyendo la vida misma. En sus propias palabras aclara el hecho de poder morir en medio de un enfrentamiento. Como su último recurso.**

* * *

**El universo del**

**Infinity; Infinytum. © jajaja xD**

**X.X. Por ti.**

—Emít: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… v-vamos… Loriéd… ya… ya casi… ya casi llegamos…" —le decía jadeante a su amiga la castaña, subiendo a grandes pasos los enormes escalones metálicos de la fachada del Inmporium.

—Loriéd: "Ha, ha, ha, ha… e-está bien…" (_Solo espero que Vinnt no se meta en problemas… otra vez_) —al igual que su amiga, jadeando, sintiendo como su corazón salía de entre su garganta, siendo tirada con impresionante fuerza por la albina, pero preocupándose mas por su compañero de equipo.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una arena de duelo, dentro del Inmporium. Tres pobres chicos de entre diecisiete ciglos de edad, se les encontraban desmayados, junto a los proyectados altos muros de energía plasmaeléctrica que conforma los perímetros de la figura con trece lados iguales. Y otros cuatro chicos, dos de diecisiete, y los otros dos de dieciséis, se batían en duelo a muerte con miradas asesinas, en parejas. Vólst con Vinnt, y Herll con Bío. Sintiendo una alta tensión en sus respectivos cuerpos. La ira que les recorrería fluía entre sus puños cerrados, subiendo también a la cabeza tornándose rojas, y apretando sus quijadas. Todos a excepción del joven Léend con las manos abiertas, sin poder cerrarlas, porque de hacerlo seria una gran estúpida idea de su parte, por su discapacidad.

—Herll: "¡Ya basta de juegos neditses, y a pelear!" —escupía a grandes cantidades de saliva el pelinegro de camisa como amarilla, intentando un movimiento para atacar. Y Bío espero aquel ataque en posición de defensa. Pero que sin embargo fue interrumpido en pleno acto.

—Vólst: "¡Espera!" —Exclamo a gritos, haciendo que su remplazo se detuviera—. "La paciencia es una virtud. No cometas nada estúpido sin antes pensarlo," —grazno pendenciero—, "no los juzgues. Déjame al cazador de monstruos a mí. Tu encárgate del otro." —le decía a su compañero soberbio. Que prácticamente estaban de espaldas en ese momento. Y que de inmediato cambiaron de objetivo.

—Herll: "De acuerdo. Tú encárgate del nedt, yo me encargare de 'la garra'." —Fijando su mirada hacía Vinnt—. "Ahora veremos quien es mas fuerte, si tu, o yo. Je." —empuñando sus manos, acomodándose en posición de ataque.

—Vinnt: "Atrévete atacarme, y sabrás por que me llaman 'la garra', coners de gotd." —con su típica voz grave e intimidante. Con los brazos extendidos, y las manos con esas garras de metal amenazantes, en ves de uñas. Apareciendo automáticamente su traje de reconocimiento de combate, tras activarlo a través de su consola debajo de su antebrazo izquierdo.

Y en cuanto a los otros dos guerreros restantes. Solo se podría decir que uno estaba preparado para lo que sea, y el otro muy confiando ni se molestaba por nada siquiera.

—Vólst: "Dejemos que ese par nets se diviertan, ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente me encargare de ti." —replico el pelinegro con playera negra. Vanidosamente remangando sus mangas.

—Bío: "Haz lo que quieras. No me importan quien de ustedes dos pelee conmigo, os acabare igual de todas maneras." —refunfuñando entre dientes, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, colocando sus manos inversamente en los costados de su cintura, y tomando de ahí los motores de sus fulminantes y poderosas sierras electroplasmaeléctricas. Activándolas, y comenzando con su típico siseo, 'ssssin, sssinn, ssinnnn, sinnnnn, sinsinnnnnn, sinnnnnn, sinnnnnnn, iiiinnnnnnnn…' hasta poder producir solo un zumbido, y comenzar a irradiar esas feroces olas plasmicás de color azul verdoso, hasta convertirse en un circulo brilloso, y resplandeciente—. "A ver como te comes estas…" —ZAZ… SSING… ZAZ… SSING… agito prolongadamente sus brazos hacía él pelinegro, lanzando esas peligrosas olas de energía que provenían de esos resplandores giratorios, como ráfagas.

Y el pelinegro realizaba unos ligeros movimientos, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo, abriendo como podían sus manos, y producir una serie de prolongados remolinos de aire en ellas. Con una velocidad suficiente para cambiar de dirección las ráfagas azules verdosos, y dirigirlos amenazadoramente en contra de su legítimo dueño, hacía el joven Salce. Dañándolo inmediatamente, en el brazo izquierdo, y en la pierna derecha creando una profunda herida, rasgando su traje. Realizando un fuerte alarido con insoportable dolor por las inminentes cortadas. Y terminando arrodillado enfrente de su enemigo, con sus armas desactivadas.

Mientras tanto. Regresando con la pelea del otro pelinegro de playera amarilla, y el de pelo color miel con garras, realizo este ultimo un veloz movimiento fugaz hacía su contrincante, amenazando con esas garras filosas suyas.

—Vinnt: "¡AHHHHH…!" —SSSIINNG… SSING… SSING… realizando un fuerte grito de desesperación. Junto con movimientos rápidos e intrépidos con las manos, como abanicando a su enemigo. Sin siquiera percatarse de que su enemigo había producido un fuerte remolino de aire con la ayuda de sus manos, apuntando hacía abajo de donde se encontraba, para dar un gran salto en el aire. Y estando justo ahí arriba, con lo mismo que hizo para poder saltar, creo agiles movimientos en el aire como propulsores, y volando como un cohete. Para terminar de volar y aterrizar a un lado de su compañero jefe. Y el malhumorado chico también terminando a un lado de su compañero de duelo en mal estado.

—Bío: "¡Agh!… ellos son…" —quejándose, apenas pudiendo hablar por su lamentable estado, aun arrodillado.

—Vinnt: "Hmph… elementales del aire…" —con tono gruñón, con su mirada totalmente enfurecida. Y un rostro como pensativo—. "Nunca antes me había enfrentado a elementales de aire, nunca… será interesante…" —con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bío: "Y que lo digas." —Pasando de su pose postrada, a levantarse activando de nuevo sus mortíferas sierras—. "Andando…" —con un ademan.

—Vinnt: "Ya te lo dije… no me des ordenes." —comenzando a correr, con la intención de atacar a uno de sus enemigos. Seguido de su compañero, pero esta vez, con velocidad mas lenta que la ultima vez—. "¡AHHHHH…!" —realizando otro fuerte grito de furia, amenazadoramente como apuntando con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha levantada en posición de ataque. Y que cuando se aproximaba más, y más a su enemigo, Herll levantaba su brazo derecho abriendo su palma en dirección a 'la garra', y que el pobre chico eufórico, poco a poco comenzaba alentar sus pasos, y sentir ciertos síntomas como pérdida del conocimiento, distorsión de la vista, y su cabeza se tornaba ligeramente roja—. (_¿Qué esta pasando…? ¿No puedo respirar…?_) ¡Agh…! —mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello, como intentando retirar algo que le obstruía la respiración. Sea lo que sea, no era 'extorsionado', pero, ¿entonces que era?, para después caer acabado a pocos metros de los elementales de aire, por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

—Herll: "Ahora aprenderás por que no debes meterte con elementales de aire, sin conocer sus habilidades…" —con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Bío: "¡Vinnt!" —Reaccionando ante la conmoción de su compañero de equipo—. "ya veras guiuymen. ¡AHHH…!" —ZAZ… SSING… ZAZ… SSING… ZAZ… SSING… ZAZ… SSING… ZAZ… SSING… lanzando otras cinco fulminantes ráfagas, de sus poderosas sierras con sus brazos, en movimientos lentos, y exasperantes. Mientras Vólst de nuevo realizaba la misma técnica de hace unos instantes. Provocando que ocurriera lo mismo, que las ráfagas regresaran a su legítimo dueño, dañando gravemente de nuevo al joven castaño. Sus dos piernas, dos brazos, y torso—. ¡AAAGHHHHH! —dejando escapar un gran alarido. Cayendo demacrado en el duro y frio suelo metálico, con su genial traje de tela destrozado por los cortes. Emanando un fluido rojo entre ellos.

—Vólst: "Eso fue muy fácil." —arreglándose las mangas.

—Herll: "Y que lo digas… supongo que después de todo esos rumores no eran ciertos. Je, que nets" —peinándose su cabello desarreglado con sus manos.

—Vólst: "Eso parece." —colocando sus manos en su bolsillos del pantalón, tomando instintivamente una pose de aprecio.

Y en aquel entonces, se apreciaba como una hermosa albina de buen cuerpo, tiraba de una castaña por el brazo derecho. Que salían corriendo del portón de acceso de entrada y salida de dicha arena de duelo. Jadeantes, como si estuvieran apunto de morirse, emanando sutilmente ciertos fluidos sudorosos. Corriendo precisamente en dirección a la arena de duelo.

—Emít: "¡Bío…!" —exclamo observando como su 'amigo' se encontraba totalmente masacrado, en el duro piso de metal. Con heridas que parecían ser graves desde su punto de vista. Comenzando ligeramente a correr hacia en dirección a él.

—Loriéd: "¡Vinnt…!" —imitando a su amiga, solo que esta dedicando su total atención en su compañero de equipo. Observando como su amiga la albina comenzaba a alejarse de ella. En donde instintivamente alargaba su mano para poder tirar de ella, y no permitir que interfiera… por temor a que algo malo le suceda—. "Emít espera… no puedes." —Abrazándola como si sus brazos fueran una camisa de fuerza.

—Emít: "Agh… ¿Ah…? ¿P-porque…?" —tratando como sea para liberarse de la castaña.

—Loriéd: "P-porque… por que es peligroso…"

—Emít: "¿Ah?"

—Loriéd: "N-no conoces a Vinnt… S-si él se enoja, n-ni tu, ni yo, y mucho menos Bío o-o esos chicos, podrán detenerlo… no lo conoces…" (_Por favor Vinnt, hagas lo que hagas, no te enojes_) —tartamudeando, mientras pensaba en su compañero. Sintiendo como sus fuerzas disminuían ante la fuerza inconmensurable de su compañera. Esperando ver alguna señal de indicio de sus compañeros de equipo. Hasta que…

—Bío: "¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" —débilmente en un susurro. Sin percatarse de la presencia de sus lindas y preocupadas compañeras. Intentando de todo para poder moverse.

—Vólst: "Vámonos, ya no creo que se levanten… y despierta a esos nets" —volviéndose hacía la entrada de la arena de duelo. Ordenando a su compañero despertar al resto de su equipo. Y también sin percatarse de las 'visitas'.

—Bío: "¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" —un poco más fuerte. Con todo su esfuerzo para mover un solo brazo.

—Herll: "Si… vámonos, no se podrán levantar de esta, jajajajaja…" —detrás de su líder. También sin percatarse de las dos personas de mas. Estirándose para erguirse totalmente.

—Bío: "¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?!" —levantando alto esta vez su voz, apenas pudiendo levantarse. Con su antebrazo derecho.

—Vólst: "¿Hm?" —volviéndose hacía el castaño, confuso.

—Herll: "¿Eh…? —confuso, haciendo lo mismo que su líder.

—Emít y Loriéd: "¡Bío!" —replicaron sin mucho esfuerzo, olvidándose de todo en aquel momento.

—Herll: "¿Sigues vivo?" —incoherente. Arqueando una ceja de confusión.

—Bío: "¿Qué… que fue lo que le hicieron?" —sosteniéndose de su antebrazo derecho, y apenas apoyándose con la mano izquierda. Con la mirada fulminante hacía ellos.

—Herll: "¿Ah?"

—Vólst: "Se refiere a 'la garra' nedt." —petulante. Con cierta irritación en su tono de voz.

—Herll: "Ah… él. No mucho. En realidad es algo simple." —con tono relajado, como si se tratara de alguien mas.

—Bío: "¿C-cómo?" —hablando difícilmente. Porque su cuerpo no le permitía dar más.

—Vólst: "Explícaselo." —petulante como siempre. Sin fijar mirada a nadie

—Herll: "¿Y yo porque?" —casi en un berrinche. Dedicando su mirada hacía él.

—Vólst: "Solo explícaselo." —en un ademan. Ignorando a quien quiera.

—Herll: "Esta bien, esta bien…" —sin mas opciones. Regresando su total atención al castaño.

—Bío: "¿Y bien?" —con respiración lenta y entre cortada.

—Herll: "Bueno… Parte fundamental de ser un elemental del aire, es controlar sus propiedades. Entre esas propiedades, existen componentes tales como… nitrógeno, ozono, dióxido de carbono, hidrogeno, entre otros… pero la mas importante de todas, es el oxigeno, y me refiero a importante para seres vivos como nosotros que la necesitamos…" —explicando como cual buen conocedor sobre el tema.

—Bío: "¿Y…?" —ignorantemente, sintiendo una presión en el pecho incómodamente.

—Herll: "¿Y…? ¿Es que no sabes nada de química, biología… o bioquímica siquiera…? Es simple, sin oxigeno no hay vida, sin aire en sus pulmones significa la muerte inmediata." —algo irritado.

—Loriéd: "¡Ah…!" (_Vinnt…_) —preocupándose, realizando un ligero gemido.

—Bío: "Guiuymen… agh… ¿C-cómo?" —irritándose.

—Herll: "Fácil, cinco ciglos de entrenamiento como guerreros es suficiente para estudiar las propiedades del aire, y componerlo, como descomponerlo. Básicamente, sabemos como retirar el oxigeno del aire precipitadamente en el sitio y en el momento indicado… cuando queramos… jajajajaja…" —orgullosamente riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

—Vólst: "No exageres." —reprendiéndole.

—Herll: "Jajaja, me deje llevar… pero no te preocupes, tu amigo no esta en un estado critico, solo retire el oxigeno suficiente a su alrededor para hacerlo desmayar. Nada más." —admitiendo la verdad.

—Bío: "¿Lo oísteis?" —hacía dicho chico que siempre esta malhumorado.

—Vinnt: "Si… con eso me basta…" —aun en el suelo.

—Bío: "Ve…" —ordeno. Mientras se levantaba lentamente como podía.

—Vinnt: "Ya te lo dije… no me des ordenes." —como siempre de mal humor. Levantándose como cual muerto viviente, 'literalmente'. Mientras aparecía inmediatamente su traje de combate. El de metal de color blanco, pero poco desgastado. Y su intimidante casco.

—Vólst: "Prepárate." —ordeno a su compañero. Regresando su atención al ambiente que se creaba ahí.

—Herll: "¿Eh?, ¿Es que acaso quieren mas?" —egocéntrico. Preparándose para lo que sea que se aproxime, con una típica pose de batalla.

—Bío: "Ahora os enseñaremos, que son los guerreros elementales de la luz." —Levantándose totalmente, hasta quedar totalmente erguido. Y presionaba su pantalla debajo de su antebrazo izquierdo, para después aparecer en algo más rápido que un parpadeo su traje de combate también blanco, desgastado por el tiempo. Con su reluciente casco. Y en donde ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a brillar intensamente en un resplandor blanco de su cuerpo, que obviamente significaba el tratamiento de sus heridas y zonas afectadas.

—Vinnt: "¡AHHHHH…!" —exclamo en un fuerte e irritante alarido a través de su traje hacía el cielo, aun levantándose mientras su voz comenzaba a agravarse mas, y mas, hasta convertirse en algo mas que un grito, en un rugido—. "¡GRRRROOOAAAAA…!" —tornando su pose un poco mas tenebrosa, sombría, y siniestra. Como cual grotesco monstruo con más de dos metros de alto. Deformando su cuerpo de uno normal a sobre normal, con los brazos, piernas, y tórax tornándose mas grandes y anchos.

—Loriéd: (_Por favor no…_) "¡Vinnt, no lo hagas…! ¡Contrólate…!" —ahora ella perdiendo el control desesperadamente, comenzando a correr en dirección a él chico de cabello color miel. Mientras sentía como algo le impedía continuar.

—Emít: "Espera… Loriéd… Hmmm…" —tirando nerviosamente de nuevo a su amiga con fuerza, para que ella ahora no cometiera una locura.

—Bío: "Ahora les enseñaremos lo que es un verdadero guerrero de la luz… je." —comenzando a correr, y su compañero 'la garra' imitándolo, en donde cuando corrían al parecer intentaban juntarse. Para después cruzarse, e intercambiando de lugar. Y de enemigo. Ahora Vinnt con Vólst, y Bío con Herll— "Te enseñaremos…" —realizando un gran salto y activando sus arcos, para que con el de su antebrazo derecho, tensara una larga extensión hacía el techo… ZZZIP—, "a no meterte con nosotros… ¡AHHHHHH…!" —usando aquella extensión como una liana, colgándose, balanceándose, y tomando vuelo como un simio en lo mas alto, con la intención de contratacar a Herll. Mientras Vinnt corría a gran velocidad, por increíble que parezca como un rayo, hacia Vólst.

—Vinnt: "¡GRRRRROOOOOAAAAAA…!" — gruñendo como la bestia que era ahora—. "LeS EnSEñaRE A No MeTErse COn NoSOTros… ¡GRROOOOAAAAA…!" —rugía con voz monstruosa, haciendo temblar literalmente el suelo con sus pasos. Agitando prolongadamente sus enorme brazos de 250 kilogramos a los costados. Enfrentándose cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo contra Vólst.

—Vólst: "¿Pero que grills…? ¿Qué rayos es eso…?" —abriendo enormemente sus ojos como platos. Temblando como niño pequeño asustadizo, dejando atrás todo rastro de cordura que tenia.

—Emít: "L-Loriéd… ¿Qu-que sucede…? ¿Qué le esta pasando a Vinnt?" —acercándose a la mencionada abrazándola con la intención de protegerse, totalmente horrorizada por lo que sus preciosos ojos grises presenciaban.

—Loriéd: "Por eso te dije que era peligroso meter a Vinnt en una pelea… él no sabe medirse, mucho menos sabe como controlarse… el padece de la habilidad que la Hermandad conoce como… Strayghtlad…" —susurrando temerosamente cabizbaja, sollozando ligeramente, correspondiendo aquel abrazo nerviosamente temblando.

—Emít: ¿S-Strayghtlad…?" —comenzando a temblar como su amiga, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

* * *

**Sé que la vez anterior dije que Bío no estaba enamorado de Emít, sino de Júmit, pero en que parte dije que se quedaría y casaría con ella?, díganme, Jejeje, y bueno, la verdad de la verdad, es que Bío si se queda con Emít, y bueno, ya escribí una historia en la que ella esta embarazada de él, de su primer hijo, así es, su primer, eso significa que no será el primero ni la ultima vez, el primero será niño y la segunda niña. Igual de hermosa que su madre. Jajajaja, espero haber respondido algunas, dudas, y bueno, su relación solo va lenta muy, muy lenta jajaja. Pero así es el amor, o no? Y si algo no entienden o quieren que explique mejor, digan soy abierto a preguntas y respuestas.**

**De acuerdo me despido, haber si puedo subir la cuarta y ultima parte hoy en la noche para que lo lean, y sin mas me retiro que tengo prisa, ya saben es domingo y como todo un buen cinéfilo voy al cine, quien quiere ir conmigo?, quien di yo? n_n**

**Se despide:**

**[D. P. E.]**


	4. Fairy Tail

**Y bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí lo tienen hoy 10 de agosto, bueno solo por este lado del mundo, por que no sé que día sea en donde ustedes viven. Así que bueno, esta vez si es la ultima parte, de esta historia. (**_**Aleluya**_**) y para serles franco como que no le puse muchas ganas, así que perdón. Pero ya quería terminar con el, se suponen que debía de terminarlo desde el capitulo pasado, pero se extendió, mas que nada el original, pero la adaptación es muy corta, y floja u.u ustedes júzguenlo. Solo sé que la verdadera razón, es por que no me siento bien, además de las prisas xD, PERO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODO… se los diré en breve xP, sin más a los Rewies:**

* * *

**Por orden:**

* * *

**-Alzukg: Que mala no me llevasteis, a bueno, a estas alturas ya debisteis de haber vuelto, espero que hallas vuelto con bien. Y que te la pasaras increíble… sin mi T-T… jajaja :P solo espero que me hubieras traído un buen obsequio para ya sabes que… porque no se te olvido, verdad?**

**Yo también espero algún día una batalla en tu historia, y seguro será mejor que la mía, ¬¬ como siempre. Jajaja. Y yo también no esperaba que fuese Gajeel el que personifique a Vinnt, sino Gray, pero le quedo mejor ese, así que ahí lo tienes. Y lo siento por haber te espantado por lo Gajeel, por ningún motivo iba yo a matar a uno de mis personajes favoritos, por su rudeza, e idiotez xD.**

**Y bueno… a lo de Bíocon, Vinnt no es tan fuerte que el, aquí las estadísticas.**

**5°. Vinnt.**

**4°. Bíocon.**

**3°. Mírid.**

**2°. Fáldow.**

**1°. Ronald.**

**Y así sucesivamente. **

**Jajajaja, si tienes toda la razón, con la situación de Bíocon me inspire en lo sucedido con Lisanna, pero mas que nada con lo que ocurre con Sena Kashiwazaki, y Yozora mikazuki, con Kodaka Hasegawa. De Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sakunai. La cual responder mas a fondo después.**

**Y espero que disfrutes del capitulo, aun que no le puse muchas ganas esta vez, u.U lo siento.**

* * *

**-Elie-Heartphilia: ¡HOLA! Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia original, '****por ti****' y muchas mas seguidoras, es la razón por la cual sigo escribiéndola, pero me temo que tendré que responderte al final de la historia, y que si quieres hacer mas preguntas, o saber mas sobre este universo, te sugiero que leas la serie de One-Shots 'Si cada día contigo te amo mas, y mas, y mas…' ahí encontraras mas historias de Emímit y Bíocon, con otras mas parejas que existen, te espero ;)**

* * *

**-TheHinata: MI PRINCIPA… jajaja xD así no se escribe, pero no importa, sabes a que me refiero jajaja :P, lastima, si la anterior te pareció cortita, esta te parecerá un drabble, xD, ya veras porque. Y te repito que ya quiero leer tu nuevo capitulo, no sabes que deseos tengo de leerlo. Y bueno, nos vemos luego, 'amiga', ¿porque dices eso?, no entiendo, =D**

* * *

**-GabeLogan: Si quizás tengas razón, ni yo la se la verdad, así que lo mas seguro es que si.**

* * *

**-Simca90: ¡TODA ES TU CULPA! No me lo niegues, que todos aquí presentes son testigos oculares, jajajaja no es cierto, xP, espero con ansias el próximo capitulo de EMBARAZADOS, que espero él bebe sea de Natsu, o habrá sangre, muajajajaja, xD. Nos vemos sempai!**

* * *

**-Razhelle: Oye, oye, oye, sé que te deje en la mejor parte, pero tampoco es que me insultes comparándome con Hiro Mashima-sama, jajajaja, xP, y también te digo a ti que espero tus historias, las cuales ya son muchas, como le harás? A bueno ya veremos después. Espero disfrutes este capitulo, solo que lo siento, no le puse mucha emoción como siempre.**

* * *

**Ahora, también a gradezco a las personas que ven mi serie de One-Shots, en donde si quieren preguntar algo, ahora deberá de ser ahí (remarco Elie-Heartphilia), por que esta historia ya concluyo, o al menos que tengas cuenta, será por MP. Y ya saben el resto así que ahora a leer. (POR FIIIIIIIIN) jajaja.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**De Hiro Mashima.**

"_**Por ti".**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

**"Dialogo de texto"++++++++(_Pensamientos_)**

* * *

—Natsu: (_Aquí vamos… espero funcione…_) —Penso dedicando fugazmente su atención a aquellos pelinegros "¡AHHHHH…! ¡Karyuu no Hokou…!" —aspirando el aire a su alrededor, inflando sus mejillas como si fueran globos, conteniendo así la respiración.

—Herll: "¡Aquí vienen…!" —Creando una gran tormenta de aire pero sin fuerza, solo de pasada— "¡No funciona!" —dirigiendo esas palabras a su líder.

—Vólst: "¡Claro que no funciona…! ¡Si esta aguantando la respiración idiota…! ¡Úsalo pero con fuerza…!" —reprendiéndole. Creando una poderosa corriente de aire para retener a su oponente con apariencia de motociclista, sin poder disminuir su velocidad ni en lo más mínimo. Quien este con ambos brazos transformados en lanzas, las usaba para clavarlas en el suelo de piedra, e impulsarse sin el menor inconveniente ante la corriente a su enemigo.

—Herll: "¡Esta bien…! ¡Ahhhhh…!" —imitando a su compañero, pero atacando al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

—Natsu: (_Je… eso no funcionara…_) —pensando, precipitando sus manos a su boca, para poder soplar entre ellas. Usando su poder de fuego en ambas plantas de los pies, como si de un cohete se tratara. E impulsándose hacía la dirección de su contrincante.

—Herll: "¡No funciona!" —dejando de realizar sus habilidades, temiendo lo peor.

—Vólst: "¡Olvídalo ya es tarde…! ¡Prepárate…!" —también dejando de realizar su habilidad de viento, para crear uno mas fuerte en el momento preciso. Cuando ambos magos de aire observaron como sus contrincantes estaba a tan solo un metro y medio de distancia de ellos— "¡Ya…!"

—Gajeel: "¡Tetsuryuu no Gothen…!" —el Redfox propinaba un certero y fuerte golpe de los mil demonios, en el pecho del pelinegro de camisa amarilla, descargando toda su ira y frustración, con uno de esos puños cerrados gigantescos, a una velocidad sorprendente. Mandándolo hacia el aire, y en dirección en donde antes había mandado a volar a los otros dos primeros chicos pelinegros. Mientras el joven Dragneel desvió su pie derecho, pero esta vez en dirección a Vólst, para inquirirle un buen rugido de Dragon de fuego, mandando a volar a su enemigo en donde se encontraba el primero que había golpeado, guardando cierto rencor por haberlo dañado con sus propios ataques. ¡Habían ganado! Y todas gracias al trabajo en equipo… por extraño que parezca.

—Happy: "¿Qu-que paso…?" —confundido por lo sucedido.

—Lucy: "Parece que Gajeel y Natsu trabajaron en equipo…" —aclaró desorbitada de sus casillas. Incrédula.

—Happy: "¿J-juntos…? ¿Gajeel y Natsu…?" —sobresaltado mas por ese comentario que por lo de hace unos momentos.

—Levy: "Por extraño que parezca… si. Pero, lo mas extraño es que, ambos se las idearon para para atacar de sorpresa en ultimo momento a esos chicos… quien lo hubiera creído. —extrañamente con un tono de orgullo por ese par de idiotas.

—Natsu: "Ahhh… g-ganamos…" —cayendo al suelo rendido, suspirando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esbozando una gran típica sonrisa hacía el cielo.

—Gajeel: "Eso parece… y eso que no usamos todo nuestro poder…" —afirmando vanidosamente el comentario de su compañero permaneciendo así acostado, sin dirigírselo exactamente hacía él. Pero que sin embargo comenzaba lentamente a tambalearse perdiendo el equilibrio, y caer rendido estampando en el suelo. Quedando acostado totalmente agotado. Con los brazos y piernas abiertas, sin poder siquiera moverlas.

—Natsu: "Y que lo digas…" —añadiendo. Y escuchando como unos pasos se acercaban más, y más hacía ellos.

En donde una peliazul se acercaba lentamente sin preocuparse, a un chico de gran cuerpo corpulento, acostado en medio del camino de piedra. Hasta llegar al del cabellos negros, y quedarse en su costado derecho, reclinarse, y pasar su cabeza entre su regazo Observándolo, y encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados, como no deseando ver la mirada de ella, por que estaba seguro de que seria una de enojo.

—Levy: "Hola…" —replico con su vocecilla dulce, y tierna.

—Gajeel: "¿Enana? ¿No te había dicho que te largaras? —sin abrir sus ojos, indiferente con ella.

—Levy: "Tonto… si es por ti, por que aun estoy aquí." —con ligero toque reprendedor pero preocupada a la vez.

—Gajeel: "¿Porque?" —aun sin prestarle ni la mas mínima atención.

—Levy: "P-p-por que… e-e-e… e-estaba preocupada, por ti…" —susurrando con voz desesperada, y nerviosa, sin olvidar ruborizada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Gajeel: "¿Porqueee?" —serio, pero burlo.

—Levy: "P-por me preocupo por ti…" —en un susurro, aun ruborizada, tartamudeando.

—Gajeel: "No te escucho. ¡Mas alto…!" —entre abriendo su ojo derecho para verla un poco. Con un ademan.

—Levy: "¡Porque me preocupo por ti!" —seria y algo molesta. Levantando ligeramente la voz.

—Gajeel: "Je… ¿tan difícil fue?" —levantándose como podía, acercándose a ella, para rodear la cintura de la chica, con sus musculosos brazos, y propinar un pequeño, pero intenso beso en los labios de la pequeña maga.

—Levy: "Ah… ah… ah… i-i-idiota" —cabizbaja, con el rostro encendido, con los humos subiéndose a la cabeza. Totalmente fuera de orbita.

Mientras tanto, una rubia se acercaba a cierto pelirosa, que exclamaba, reclinándose al costado izquierdo del chico donde se hallaba recostado como cinco metros de diferencia de la otra pareja.

—Lucy: "¡NATSU…! ¿E-estas bien…?" —con una gran preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Natsu: "Ah, Lucy… hola. Si, estoy bien… je, ¿me vistes…? Lo hice por ti." —a duras penas levantándose, y acercándose los mas que podía a su 'amiga'.

—Lucy: "Si te vi… muchas gracias… Natsu…" —posando sus manos a los lados de su rostro sosteniéndolo. Agradeciéndole con una linda sonrisa. Haciendo de una linda Lucy, a una súper hermosa Lucy. Lo suficiente para hacer ruborizar a cierto mago de fuego.

—Natsu: "Je, je… d-de nada… l-lo hice por que, t-te… t-te amo… L-Lucy…" —tartamudeando, totalmente sonrojado ante la reacción de la rubia. Pero lo suficiente para propinar un asertivo beso en eso apetitosos labios de la chica.

—Lucy: "Y-y yo a ti… N-Natsu…" —tan ruborizada por la acción de su pelirosa, tornando su rostro tan roja por su sangre subiéndose a la cabeza.

—Natsu: "L-Lucy… ¿qu-quieres ser mi novia?" —pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, y acercarse mas. Y comenzar con un gran beso con deseo, lujuria, y de pasión, apoderándose de todos los contornos y rincones de su boca, hasta separarse por la falta de aire.

—Lucy: "H-hm… s-si… Natsu… qu-quiero ser tu novia…" —adornando su rostro con una sonrisa, y colocando su frente ante la altura de la boca del chico, donde este le ofrecía un simple beso, pero de amor, aprecio, y cariño.

—Happy: "Se guuuuuuustaaannn…" —replico burlón como siempre, apareciendo el pequeño Exceed azul de la nada.

Mientras…

—Mira: "Ara, ara…" —con sus dos manos juntas, a un lado de su mejilla izquierda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por la tierna y hermosa escena de amor que se apreciaba, y todo el gremio detrás de ella.

—Elfman: "Así se hace Natsu, sniff… y Gajeel, eso es de hombres, sniff…" —sollozo, retirándose las lagrimas con la manga de su ropa.

—Romeo: "¡Así se hace Natsu-nii…!" —replicaba el joven maestro de fuego a gritos.

—Wendy: "Que hermoso Lucy-san" —felizmente correspondió la pequeña Dragon Slayer de viento. Sujetando a Charles entre sus brazos como a una muñeca.

—Cana: "Luucyyy… si lo querías era que presenciáramos como Natsu se te confesaba, no nos hubieras llamado con la excusa de que necesitabas ayuda… digo, la única ayuda que te podrías dar ahora es la de un consejito en donde y cuando hacer…" —con un gran tarro de cerveza, pero siendo interrumpida por cierto pelinegro.

—Gray: "Si, si, ya entendimos Cana… pero… si serás cerebro de lava… ¿acaso crees que puedes llamarme, para restregarme en la cara que solo querías confesarte Lucy…? si serás presumido…" —con expresión de irritación en su rostro, y de brazos cruzados… sin mencionar semi-desnudo.

—Juvia: "Ahhh… Juvia cree que Gray-sama es tan lindo cuando se quita su ropa, Juvia ama más a Gray-sama. Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama…" —dijo esta con corazones sobresaltando se sus ojos, saltando peligrosamente hacía el pelinegro.

—Erza: "LUUUUUUCYYYYYYY… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER UNA FALSA PETICIÓN DE AYUDA?! ¡SOLO PARA VER COMO SE TE CONFESABAN!" —sentencio la pelirroja, con aura terrorífica y sombría, acompañada de una voz tenebrosa.

—Lucy y Natsu: "HIIIII… ¡E-erza, n-no es lo que tu crees!" —nerviosamente ambos magos tratando de explicar lo ocurrido. Asustándose por la reacción de La Titania.

—Erza: "¡¿A NO?! ¡¿Y ENTONCES QUE ES?!" —re equipándose con su traje del purgatorio. Preparado para lo que sea.

—Lucy y Natsu: "¡Ahhhhh…!" —escapando tomados de las manos como cual pareja de enamorados, en dirección contraria de la amenazante maga clase S.

—Luxus: "Vaya… parece que Natsu a madurado mucho…" —apareció el rubio de entre la multitud de todo el gremio. Hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo.

—Makarov: "Y que lo digas. Por ahí vamos todos… pero… solo espero que puedan salir vivos de esta, y puedan seguir disfrutándolo. Si Erza algún día los perdona. Je." —apiadándose de las almas de sus dos chicos que no hace poco acaban de dar un paso a la madurez, sin contar que tenía la vista perfecta de todo aquel espectáculo. Una pelirroja persiguiendo a una rubia y pelirosa, con un gato azul y un chico siguiéndolos. Una castaña media borracha burlándose de una peliazul, y un pelinegro. Y un pelinegro semi-desnudo tratando de apartar de su cuerpo a una peliazul. Sin duda alguna una gran típica escena del gremio mas poderoso de la ciudad de Magnolia. FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

**Bueno. Hasta aquí la cuarta y ultima parte, y lo siento si realmente les pareció flojo, pero les prometo que no volverá a suceder, y ya saben yo siempre cumplo mis promesas xD. Espero les guste, si no pues ya saben donde reclamar :P. y eso es todo, hasta la próxima, lo cual no se cuando, al menos que sea en los One-Shots, y ya saben, lo que sigue es la historia original. Y más información hasta el final.**

**Ah… y se me olvidaba, no se si sea importante, pero quizás para mí si lo sea, no lo se y es que:**

**HOY como cualquier otro dia, 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2012: Sucedió algo inesperado, y es que… Ernesto un huracán me dejo sin casa, y eso Mary-sempai lo sabe, y yo me preguntaba si alguien podría alojarme en su casa por un tiempo, con comida, cama, agua, internet, tele, y… jajaja no es cierto, nada de eso es cierto, pero lo que si es cierto es que…**

**HOY CUMPLO 18 (desgraciados) AÑOS DE VIDA, Y ESPERO CON ANSIAS MIS REGALOS QUE ESPERO ME REGALEN USTEDES DESPUÉS DE LA LÍNEA DE ABAJO XD JAJAJAJA, (Y bueno, no es que no quiera cumplirlos, NO, NO QUIERO, quien los quiere?, los cambio por menos de 17, jajaja xP, ES ENSERIO) asi que ahora…**

**Si me despido:**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Nos vemos, y que disfruten de su día tanto como yo =D, un saludo!**

* * *

**A continuación, se viene lo que es la historia original, y no me hago responsable si le gusto o no les gusto solo por ser fanáticos del NaLu, jajaja.**

* * *

**A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad.**

**Muchas respuestas al final.**

* * *

**El universo del**

**Infinity; Infinytum. ©**

**X.X. Por ti.**

* * *

—Bío: (_Ese nedt… ¿Qué rayos eres?_) —Pensando dedicando fugazmente su atención a él, y después pasar a su objetivo principal. ZZZIP… tenso otra extensión muy cerca de donde Herll se encontraba, y tirar de ella con ambas manos para impulsarse hacía esa dirección y caer en picada desde ahí arriba—. "¡JAHHHHH…!"

—Herll: "¡Aquí vienen…!" —Creando una gran tormenta de arena pero sin fuerza, solo de pasada— "¡No funciona!" —dirigiendo esas palabras a su líder.

—Vólst: "¡C-claro que no funciona…! ¡Esta usando casco nedt…! ¡Su traje le da oxigeno…! ¡Úsalo, pero con fuerza…!" —reprendiéndole. Creando una poderosa corriente de aire para retener a su monstruoso contrincante que iba a por él, sin poder disminuir ni en lo mas mínimo el paso de la bestia.

—Herll: "¡Esta bien…! ¡Ahhhhh…!" —imitando a su compañero, pero atacando al cazador de monstruos.

—Bío: "Je… eso no funcionara…" —ZZZIP… Tensando otra línea fina negra cerca de Herll, sin esta vez soltarlo, mientras su arco lo destensaba, regresando así en su sitio de origen, y todo su ser era tirado por la extensión y su arco, directo a su enemigo.

—Herll: "¡No funciona!" —dejando de realizar sus habilidades, temiendo lo peor.

—Vólst: "¡Olvídalo ya es tarde…! ¡Prepárate…!" —también dejando de realizar su habilidad de viento, para crear uno mas fuerte en el momento preciso. Cuando ambos elementales de aire observaron como sus contrincantes estaba a tan solo un metro y medio de distancia de ellos— "¡Ya…!"

—Bío y Vinnt: "¡AHORA!" —ZZZIP… El joven Salce creo otra extensión de último momento, para tirar de ella, pero esta vez en dirección a Vólst, para inquirirle un buen golpe con sus piernas juntas tras impulsarse de ese ágil y precipitado movimiento al pecho del pelinegro con playera negra, una doble patada como quien dice, mandando a volar a su enemigo en donde se encontraba el primero que había golpeado, guardando cierto rencor por haberlo dañado con sus propios ataques. Mientras el monstruoso joven Léend Gróou propinaba un certero y fuerte golpe de los mil grills, en el pecho del pelinegro de camisa amarilla, descargando toda su ira y frustración, con uno de esos puños cerrados gigantescos, a una velocidad sorprendente. Mandándolo hacia el aire, y en dirección en donde antes había mandado a volar a los otros dos primeros chicos pelinegros. Habían ganado. Y todas gracias al trabajo en equipo… por extraño que parezca.

—Emít: "¿Qu-que paso…?" —confundida por lo sucedido.

—Loriéd: "Parece que Vinnt y Bío hicieron un plan juntos…" —aclaró desorbitada de sus casillas.

—Emít: "¿Juntos…? ¿Vinnt y Bío?" —sobresaltada mas por ese comentario que por lo de hace unos momentos.

—Loriéd: "Por extraño que parezca… si. Pero, lo mas extraño es que, ambos pensaron un plan, para atacar de sorpresa en ultimo momento a esos chicos… quien lo hubiera creído. —extrañamente con un tono de orgullo por ese par de nets.

—Bío: "Ahhh… G-ganamos…" —dijo exhausto, dejando escapara un poco de aliento. Mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, y después sentarse con las piernas abiertas, y los brazos hacía atrás. Con su traje metálico retirándose y quedando con su traje de reconocimiento.

—Vinnt: "¡GRRrOOooAaaaaaa…!" —dejaba escapar un gran grito enfurecido al cielo, como maldiciéndolo. Pero que sin embargo comenzaba lentamente a tambalearse perdiendo el equilibrio, y caer rendido estampando en el suelo. Quedando acostado totalmente agotado. Con los brazos y piernas abiertas, sin poder siquiera moverlas—. "Eso parece… y eso que no usamos nuestras flíds…" —afirmando el comentario de su compañero permaneciendo así acostado, sin dirigírselo exactamente hacía él. También retirándose el traje de su cuerpo.

—Bío: "Y que lo digas…" —añadiendo. Y escuchando ambos chicos como las pisadas y fuertes voces agudas de ciertas chicas aparecían de quien sabe donde, y se hacían más y más fuertes. Que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su existencia.

—Emít: "¡BÍO!" —exclamaba la hermosa albina lanzándose ante la persona del chico, regalándole un gran y cálido abrazo. Casi ciertamente como él le da siempre—. "¿E-estas bien…?" —dejando escapar pequeñas y ligeras lagrimas de entre sus perfectas coloradas mejillas blancas.

—Bío: "Ah, Emít… je, si, estoy bien…" —correspondiendo fuertemente aquel inesperado abrazo de su apreciada y querida amiga. Sintiendo como sus heridas comenzaba a dolerle.

—Emít: "P-p-pero… estas lastimado. ¿N-no te duele? —demasiado preocupada como para fingir que no lo estaba.

—Bío: "Jajaja, si, pero aunque no sea bueno curándome, aun soy bueno soportándolas, jeje…" —creando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Haciendo ruborizar a la albina.

—Emít: "N-nedt… ¿qu-que voy hacer si te hacen demasiado daño y no sepa que hacer?" —como reprendiéndole.

—Bío: "Pues me curaras y cuidaras de mi, ¿no…? Je" —ofreciendo otro gran abrazo, siendo correspondido por los brazos de ella. Comenzado a acariciar su largo cabello platinado ondulado. Y sentir como unas ligeras lágrimas le recorrían en su espalda.

Mientras una castaña se acercaba lentamente sin preocuparse, a un chico de gran cuerpo corpulento, acostado casi en medio de la arena de metal. Y de camino, observaba como los cincos chicos con los que ese par de nets se habían encargado, los encontraba en las esquinas de dicha arena de duelo totalmente inconscientes, sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido y movimiento. Hasta llegar al del cabellos color miel, y quedarse en su costado derecho, ahí levantada con las manos en las caderas. Observándolo desde arriba, y que lo encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como no deseando ver la mirada que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Loriéd: "Hola…" —con voz ni tan aguda, ni tan grave, pero si con un poco de gentileza. Pero sin respuesta del malhumorado chico. Ligeramente lo pateo en su brazo derecho, y nada. Flexiono ambas piernas y se inclino, pasando sutilmente su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda y le replico—. "¿Sabes…? Normalmente existen tipos de personas que saluda a otro tipo de personas que les devuelven el saludo."

—Vinnt: "Pues yo no soy como ese tipo de personas. Y ni lo seré… jamás." —sin abrir sus ojos, indiferente con ella. Y PLASS, sintió un ligero golpe en su mano derecha, que ella le había seguramente dado.

—Loriéd: "Nedly… ¿Por qué no dices algo para saber si estas bien o no?" —con ligero toque reprendedor pero preocupada a la vez.

—Vinnt: "¿Acaso sirve de algo?" —aun sin prestarle ni la mas mínima la atención.

—Loriéd: "Si… para saber si estas consiente o no." —con las cejas fruncidas.

—Vinnt: "Pues estoy bien, ¿si? Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada." —con su tono malhumorado de siempre.

—Loriéd: "Ahhh… nunca cambiaras ¿eh?" —también molesta.

—Vinnt: "No. ¿Algún problema…?" —entre abriendo su ojo derecho para verla un poco. Con su grave voz.

—Loriéd: "Tu actitud nada más." —seria y algo molesta. Levantando ligeramente su mentón.

—Vinnt: "Además no se por qué te molestas. Me salí de control otra vez, pero… por lo menos me controle un poco, ¿no?" —intentando excusarse. Levantando con las pocas fuerzas que tenia sus brazos para poder tallarse los ojos.

—Loriéd: "Si… tienes razón…" —Creyéndoselo— "¿y que fue lo que paso?" —cambiando de tema.

—Vinnt: "¿A que te refieres?" —confundido. Por fin abriendo sus ojos. Y levantando un poco la cabeza.

—Loriéd: "Me refiero a como se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer algo como eso." —con la mirada irritada.

—Vinnt: "Telepatía…" —replicando lo obvio.

—Loriéd: "S-si claro, telepatía… y-ya lo sabia…" —avergonzada. Un poco sonrojada, e incomoda. Desviando su mirada a otra parte.

—Vinnt: "Oye…" —directamente. Sintiéndose incomodo igual que ella, por la reacción que tuvo su compañera.

—Loriéd: "¿H-hm?" —aun un poco roja.

—Vinnt: "¿Tú también me vas a abrazar y llorar como la princesa…? ¿Muñeca?" —haciendo del ambiente en sus alrededores menos incomodo, siendo él mismo.

—Loriéd: "Y-ya te dije miles de veces, qu-que no me llames así… nedly." —haciéndola molestar y olvidar esa incomodidad tanto para él como para ella.

—Vinnt: "Je…" —regresando su cabeza en el duro y frio suelo. Por lo agotado que se encontraba.

—Loriéd: (_Este nedt, nunca cambiara… ahhh… pero en fin, no es su culpa. Como nos dijo el doctor Slíter, Strayghtlad es la habilidad de Eundescress para las múltiples personalidades, para darle al usuario la fuerza, inteligencia, o agilidad. En este caso le toco la fuerza. Pero a veces me pregunto si lo que Eléirid nos dice sobre Hallowd es verdad, y que podría ayudarlo… pero este nedt y con su neditse orgullo nunca lo haría… ahhh…_) —zazazazazazazaza…— (_Espera… ese sonido_) —y escucho perfectamente como su amiga la albina replicaba como confundida.

—Emít: "¡E-espera…! Bío, ¿Qué haces…?"

—Loriéd: (_¿Eh…? ¿Emít…?_) —Volteándose para mira lo que sucedía, y veía como cierto castaño ya se encontraba levantado con la mira enojada y seria fijada hacia algo… o alguien— (_¿Bío…?_) —Gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz— (_Eso es… ¿ah…? ¿Vinnt?_) —observando como su compañero también se levantaba a duras penas, pero lo intentaba, con su mirada fría, y muerta. E imitándolo, para saber que rayos sucedía. Cuando al fin lo vio. Un ser negro como la noche, con apariencia de ser humanoide, alto como de tres metros, con todas sus extremidades juntas, y pareciendo así como un alto y largo poste. Con rostro, pero que apenas se observaba. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Y veía como el joven Salce temblaba, y guardándose atrás de él, estaba una Emít asustadiza. Para después regresar su vista a la de Vinnt. Que… ¿estaba también temblando? Cuatro largos ciglos de conocerlo y nunca lo había visto temblar, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron cara a cara con el 'Aludor' hace solo un ciglo, hasta ahora. Después de todo, siempre existe una primera vez para todo.

—Bío: "¡¿Quién eres…?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres…?!" —sin aliento, con la respiración entre cortada. Pero eufórico.

—Vinnt: "¡Contéstale coners de gotd!" —igual que Bío, con la sangre fluir en todo su cuerpo. Pero sin recibir ninguna palabra de ese misterioso ser.

—Loriéd: "Vinnt… c-cálmate…" —y su amiga haciendo lo mismo, pero con su compañero.

—: "Ahhhhh…" —susurro… '¿eso?'

—Emít: "¿Qu-que dijo…?" —con voz tartamuda, y apoderada por el miedo.

—Bío: "¡¿Qué grills fue lo que dijisteis?!" —temblando como su amiga, apartando a esta con su brazo hacía atrás.

—: "Ahhhhhhhhhh…" —dejo escapar un poco de aliento. Sin articular palabra alguna.

—Vinnt: "¡Contesta!" —con tono mas que enojado, irritado comenzando a empuñar sus manos preparado para lo que sea.

—: "Buen trabajohhhhhh… —susurrando terminando con un delirante suspiro.

—Loriéd: "¿B-buen trabajo…? ¿Por qué dice eso…?" —agitando de la playera de su compañero, desde atrás de él.

—Vinnt: "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" —repitiendo lo mismo que su amiga, pero con mas voz.

—: "Digohhhhh… que hicieron un buen trabajo con ellohhhhhssssss…" —Apuntando en dirección a los cinco derrotados chicos en el suelo.

—Bío: "¡¿Quién eres…?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres…?!" —con un ademan.

—: "Felicitarlohhhhhsssss… y deciros que se han vuelto mas fuertehhhhhsssss… y mas listohhhhhsssss… perohhhhh…" —con un simple movimiento de manos.

—Todos: "¿Hm?" —incrédulos.

—: "lo serán aun maaaaaas…"

—Vinnt: "Ya estoy harto… vamos Salce…" —comenzando a tomar acción inmediata.

—Bío: "Si…" —siguiéndolo, pero siendo detenidos por sus lindas compañera.

—Loriéd y Emít: "A-ah esperen…" —usando toda la fuerza que tiene de su lado.

—: "Si yo fuera ustedes, no lo haríahhhhh… idiotasssss…" —levantando una mano, como señalando de que se detuviera.

—Emít: "¿I-idiotas…? ¿Qu-qué es eso…?" —arqueando su ceja derecha de confusión, extrañada por la palabra jamás escuchada.

—Vinnt: "¿Y por qué no…? ¿Eh? —perdiendo mas la paciencia, pero sin embargo temblando.

—: "Porque aun no es tiempohhhhh" —bajando su brazo.

—Bío: "¿Tiempo…? ¿Qué quieres decir?" —regresando para abrazar a su compañera y amiga, con la extraña sensación, y conocedor del poder que tenía eso.

—: "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huhhhhhh… por que no se lo pregunta a quien ustedes llaman Hallowwwwwd…" —esparciéndose como el humo, y desaparecer por completo.

—Vinnt: "¡Espera…! ¿Hallowd…?" —gritando hacia la nada.

—Bío: "Vinnt. Tenemos que llevar a las chicas a casa." —propuso, mientras tiraba de Emít por la mano, en donde ellos se encontraban.

—Vinnt: "Llévalas… yo me voy…" —se volvió en dirección a la salida, y con ello comenzó su camino.

—Bío: "¿A dónde vas?" —a regañadientes. Volteando a ver a aquel malhumorado chico.

—Vinnt: "¿A donde crees?" —con un ademan, sin siquiera volverse hacía ellos.

—Bío: "Cuando las lleve… iré después." —replico como una promesa.

—Vinnt: "Haz lo que quieras." —indiferente como siempre. Bajando los escalones de metal con el sonido sus pasos acaparando todo el lugar.

—Bío: "Vamos…" —ordeno sin mas, pasando su brazo izquierdo por entre la cintura de la albina. Y tomar del hombro a la castaña con la derecha.

—Emít: "¿Eh…? ¿A-a donde va Vinnt?" —de entre el hombro del castaño, observándolo desde su pecho.

—Loriéd: "Con Hallowd… ¿no?" —sin mas, seguro de sus palabras.

—Bío: "Hm" —afirmo para después guiar a las dos chicas, y salir de ese lugar. Dejando atrás al grupo de chicos elementales de aire. Y sin olvidar su encuentro con ese ser misteriosos, nunca antes jamás visto.

* * *

**Sección de preguntas y respuestas:**

* * *

**1°-. Emímit y Bíocon:**

**Bueno para aclarar, estos dos personajes y más son el resultado de varias combinaciones de muchos personajes de mangas y animes, así como de la televisión, y bueno también de personas de la vida real que me rodean. Pero solo centrémonos en estos dos:**

**-Emímit: Es una variación de Lucy Heartphilia (Fairy Tail), Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater), y Sena Kashiwasaki (Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sakunai), el coraje de Lucy, la ternura de Tsubaki, y la actitud de Sena, y sin duda alguna la belleza de las tres, solo que esta es albina. Y por que no, el físico también de las tres, y me refiero a que todas son tan lindas, hermosas, y voluptuosas xD. Pero agregándole solo un poquito mas de ternura, para que no sea demasiado odiada por muchos, mas que nada 'muchas'. **

**-Bíocon: Es una variación de Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), Black Star (Soul Eater), y Kodaka Hasegawa (Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sakunai), las personalidades de Natsu y Black Star, mas el comportamiento educado de Kodaka. Y el físico de los dos primeros, ya sea sus musculaturas, y casi la altura, guapo, como su mentalidad de niño pequeño y determinación en el campo de batalla. Pero con un poquito de educación como Eundescress manda. Ósea que es el chico de sus sueños chicas, solo podría decir eso ¬¬, con una variable de mi personalidad =D, y es el deseo por lo lindo, y lo llamativo del genero 'femenino'. Envidiado por el género masculino. Ya saben…**

* * *

**2°-. Júmit: Como dije anteriormente. Júmit es una chica inadaptada social, que aun no existe referencia suya por aquí, solo en mi imaginación xD, como Azulgk dijo, a uno puede llegar a recordarle a Lisanna, no les juzgo, por que me ambiente especialmente en eso, solo que Lisanna no es mala, ni compite realmente con Lucy, a lo que me lleva, por que siempre la ponen como la mala, o a Lucy?, ni idea. Si se ven que son perfectas amigas, obvio y algo que pasó es que sea por lo menos la rivalidad de Natsu y Sting (el cual odio a este ultimo con todas mis fuerzas…, creído… como sea, pero que ni siquiera Sting esta interesado en Lucy. Ósea jajaja.)**

** Pero la rivalidad que más destaca es la de Sena Kashiwasaki con Yozora Mikazuki, por competir la total atención de Kodaka Hasegawa. **

**Y la rivalidad comienza cuando Emímit y Mírid compiten por la atención total de Bíocon, obviamente por circunstancias diferentes. Hasta que aparece esta chica llamada Júmit, que Bío inesperadamente conoces por razones del destino, y siente algo que jamás había sentido con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Emímit, (nota: esto es mucho antes sintiera algo por ella), y con el tiempo, como por la edad de 18 ciglos de edad, como que comienzan a salir, así es como pareja, (no se espanten, no hubo nada durante toda la relación, ni cariñitos, ni mucho menos un besito.. o eso creo yo :P, por que su primer beso es y siempre será con Emímit, como la de ella con él), y durante el noviazgo alguien siente celos de alguien, y no se da cuenta de que tiene, o por que razón, (a ver si adivinan quien siente celos xD). **

**Pero cabe destacar una cosa, si alguien leyó las fichas, mas la de Bío, decía que en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino, y violador de mujer, así es su padre. Esta es la razón por la cual se separan, ya saben el dicho, de 'tal palo, tal astilla', o 'de tal padre, tal hijo'. Un día, entre el noviazgo de la pareja, se da a conocer la verdadera identidad del padre, e hijo, y cuando todo se enteran que ese chico, ósea Bío, es hijo de ese sujeto que en el pasado fue y sigue siendo un asesino, violador, y traidor, (por que a pesar de que padre e hijo ya se enfrentaron ambos siguen vivos), todos comienzan a despreciar al joven Salce, y cuando me refiero a todos, me refiero también a Júmit, (excepto sus verdadero amigos que lo conocen), y con eso, fue suficiente para que Júmit dejara a Bío, haciéndolo sufrir demasiado, (ya saben si salieron con alguien y los corto, entonces lo entienden al pobre U.U), y quien llega a consolar de el? No saben?, si , si saben xD. Y así, básicamente esa es la historia, corta, pero lo es.**

* * *

**3°-. La nueva familia Salce Póranc: Y como sabrán, pues, Emímit y Bíocon si terminan juntos, comienza salir por ahí de los 20 o 21 ciglos de edad, ya entre los 22, o 23 comienzan a pasar por un pequeño declive, lo solucionan, a los 23 o 24, comienzan con las 'relaciones' (no se hagan, saben de lo que hablo), como a los 24 se comprometen, y para antes de que Emít y Bío cumplan los 26 debería de tener ya su primer hijo, para que dentro de unos ocho o mas ciglos nazca Emímit (la segunda, y es niña, y si se llama igual que su madre, pero no es por que no tenga demasiada imaginación para crear otro nombres, si no por que así es la historia, un día que termine la historia y si llegan a leerla, ya verán porque), y Emít hereda el trabajo de la familia, Bío regresa a casa para convertir de su hogar por fin en un pueblo (eso también, el vivió en algo así como en un pequeño asentamiento, que ni a pueblo llegaba, él va y lo convierte por fin en pueblo, su sueño) y así, se convierten en una gran familia feliz… eso, hasta que la tragedia suceda. Chan, chan, chan, channnnn, xD jeje, no, ****ES EN SERIO, algo sucede.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a ver cuando hago muchas historias con los demás personajes, y comienzo definitivamente con mi propia historia de mi propio universo. Pero los espero en la serie de One-Shots, donde si desean preguntar algo mas, los responderé ahí, bueno, nos vemos, se cuidan, y… **

**AUN ESPERO MIS REGALOS!, (no, era broma, jajaja xP), ES ENSERIO! (No, no es enserio). SI, SI LO ES. Jajajaj nos vemos luego, ah y ya tengo preparado otro One-shot, solo espérenlo, supongo que podría divertirlos. Se despide: [D. P. E.]**


End file.
